


Tethered

by InkyBlueMind



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBlueMind/pseuds/InkyBlueMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina summons Emma to her and ends up commanding her to stay. Rated M because there will be a sex scene in this soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inspiration via a thread on the Remma FB group, if you're a SQner and you're not on this group, you need to be, it's awesome. :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights to respective parties etc. etc. I just am borrowing them for this story and several other stories and they run around rampant in my mind a lot.

**TETHERED**

**CHAPTER ONE**

She wasn't sure how long she had been that way, time seemed to merge together into fragmented pieces of memories that felt like they were eons ago for them to be her, to be that person of light, to being The Saviour.

Her breath plumed out in front of her like the mass of darkness inside her struggling to break free from every crevice, exploding into the universe to corrupt every single living human being with her presence alone.

Sure there had been a Dark One before, Rumplestiltskin had been an amateur in comparison to the new Dark One, her magic had combined with the darkness that imbued the dagger and evolved into something new... something more mephistophelian.

Suddenly something was pulling at her innards, threatening to make her implode into the air surrounding her, her vision blurred and she wavered on the spot as she fought it, willing her body not to shatter into a million pieces to ride away on the wind like a dust but her body disobeyed her when there was only one thing in this world that could override her own will and it ensconced her soul, devouring it from the inside wrapping it up and tethering her to gleaming argent and a forever blackness that she could feel swell through her blood stream and turning her more sinister every, single, day.

She materialized in familiar surroundings, contrasting black, white and silver filled her vision immediately, her fingertips tingled and her body hummed at the magic permeating in the air, sepia orbs swimming with an obscure emotion that she couldn't quite comprehend was the first thing she was drawn to.

"Why did you call me here?" She inquired, her voice low and dangerous but there was no visible change to the person that stood before her, no inclination that she felt threatened by the blonde even with her new appearance.

"You know how this works," She replied, lifting the glinting object clasped within olive fingers and she raised dark eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," The blonde countered, green eyes narrowing in frustration and she could feel the anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach, "You need to return the dagger to me, I have no use to you at all..." She tilted her head then, her serpentine tones trailing off to a whisper as she stared intently at the forbidding woman, "Unless..." She inched forward and lifted pale fingers and stroked the index finger down the smooth skin of the woman's cheek, "Unless, Regina, you want to come back to this?"

She felt rather than saw a brief movement as the brunette raised her hand and gesticulated with the dagger once more.  
"Never," She stated, her intent very clear before she drew breath, "However, there is something I do need to talk to you about," Her tone was clipped, very much like the Mayor she knew four years ago and her swan like neck tilted, emerald orbs closing to an almost slit as she tried to decipher the brunette's intent and the other part of her, the good part of her, swelled for a moment as she tried to keep the darkness at bay.

"Go on," She replied with almost disinterest as she slowly toured the room, running sharp fingernails and breaking the spines along several leather book spines on the shelf and she heard a sharp, irritated breath behind her before she was commanded to stop and look at her.

Her heels pivoted without her consent, her gaze refocusing on the dark skinned woman, a slight growl filtered between petite pink and a brief flash of pearlescent as her tongue trailed the edge of her lips.

"I guess I am at your command then," She hissed.

"Enough of that, Miss Swan!" Regina snapped, "Sit down," with a flourish the blonde seated herself in the high backed chair in the corner before returning her attention to the older woman.

"Would you please get to the point of this little summons?" Emma purred attempting to put Regina on edge but only seemed to produce a more predatory look that stirred something lower.

"You don't know?" The Mayor teased, her sultry tone drawing the blonde in and even with all the darkness that pervaded her core she could still feel the intense emotion she felt for the brunette whenever she spoke to her that way and apparently even now, as The Dark One, they were still very much a part of her.

"Why don't you tell me?" Emma countered.

"Stop being an idiot, Emma," Regina said slowly, "You have two options right now as far as I see it," She licked her lips almost unconsciously but instead of answering her, Emma simply smiled as if she finally knew what the brunette was going to say next, "We both know how this should play out but if I'm right... this could be pleasant for us both," She exhaled as a wave of pleasure pulsed through her body and shot straight to her core as different thoughts ran through her mind of exactly what she would like to do with the blonde's lithe body, "You could either do as I bid, come to me and we can do this together or I can make you do it, with this..." she tilted the metal knife so it caught the light and then smiled once more before she continued, "I may have been The Evil Queen once and though you know I have fought to maintain a level of goodness in the recent year, there are still desires and needs that have been left unaddressed for much of it. We both know that I wasn't the only one and we both know that the level of devotion we were getting was not in any way shape or form adequate for either of us. Do you follow me?"

"Why, your Majesty... one would think that you had just propositioned The Dark One," Emma replied silkily very aware of the fact that Regina had given her a choice instead of demanding it, while they had been getting closer in the months before she had claimed the dagger instead of allowing the brunette to ruin her happiness, it was a pleasant surprise to finally realize that all of the pent up frustration of being infatuated with the other woman hadn't gone entirely unnoticed and she smiled again before stalking forward again but this time, picking up Regina's hand and carefully threaded it through her own, "When did you realize?"

"The moment you sacrificed everything for me... again," The brunette sighed at the connection, noticing the small pulse between her fingers as their magic swirled between fingertips, "But more than that, I have had feelings for you for quite some time now," Her face flushed and she felt the heat pool in her cheeks and she inhaled sharply trying to maintain her composure as she confessed, though instead of making her feel vulnerable, the stark revelation seemed to relieve her and she finally lifted her gaze to look directly at the blonde's face.

"What about Robin?" The blonde asked carefully, preparing herself just in case, for what she did not know but she held chocolate orbs steadily and squeezed the warm hand between her own.

"Well, he and Zelena... for lack of better words here..." Regina growled somewhat in frustration at her inability to express her thoughts when the slight caress of pale tips crossed her palm several times sending a shiver up her spine, "Would you stop that for a second?" With a nod the blonde obliged but not before a smirk pulled at the corners of petite pink, "I gave him permission, if he so wished, to create a life with Zelena and his child if he wanted it. I let him go when I realized..." She trailed off quietly, her emotions were very much now clear from behind sepia orbs and she smiled almost shyly at the younger woman, who not quite accustomed to seeing the look on tanned features remained where she stood as Regina stepped forward hesitantly into the blonde's space and leaned closer so their breath warmed each others lips.

Suddenly the blonde pulled back as all her dark thoughts spiraled into one, she remembered reading Belle and Gold's story, the moment she had kissed him and his magic had begun to fade and she hesitated knowing the possibility of cherry stained lips would effect her in the same way.

"Emma," Regina breathed her name out like she was the oxygen that she needed and Emma hesitated as she fought the rabble in her head, trying to separate the darkness to her self and her thoughts, suddenly warm hands were on her cheeks and lifting her head so that there was eye contact, "I've got you," she whispered before leaning in and claiming petite pink before the blonde could protest.

Emma moaned softly as Regina kissed her, her stomach felt like a vortex as all her emotions mixed together and she briefly responded before her survival instinct kicked in and she attempted to disappear in a swirl of black smoke but Regina's command stopped her immediately, the dagger and Regina's will combined encasing her and forcing her to do their bidding.

"Stay," She whispered, though Emma felt no demand this time, just a longing that she had felt for years being returned and felt rather than heard the request, "Please?"

"Regina, I'm not me any more," She answered quietly, she could feel the monster inside attempting to break free of the grip the dagger had on her or more so, that the brunette's hold, like no one else had ever managed to have over her, not even Hook and how she had willingly relinquished everything in her life to save her and allowed the darkness to wrap it's coils around her like a tentacles and could now feel it trying to tighten it's grip on her now as it demanded her to run far, far away.

"Yes, you are," Regina said, resting her forehead on a cold chin, "You are. This darkness within you, I know it's hard but you can fight it. You're one of the strongest people I know and you can come back from this, we will find a way and even if it isn't right now... even if it isn't this year... I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together."

"I don't know if I can, Regina, I like this... darkness," Emma uttered quietly before running pale fingers through dark hair, the brunette sighed and leaned into the touch almost automatically, as if they had been interacting this way for years and this was normal for them, all Emma could think was that it did feel right but she was never allowed to have it.

"I know, it's... all encompassing," Regina exhaled, "But we will find a way to fix this, I know it's enticing and I know how good it feels to actually feel something but if you keep going you will be void of all emotion..."

"Maybe I want that though..."

"No, Emma, no you don't... that is no way to live..." Regina argued and unconsciously she gripped the dagger tighter within her grasp, the metal hand biting into the flesh of her palm.

"Regina, I'm The Dark One now, I'm not a Saviour any more, I'm not even Emma any more, Regina, I'm just..." She frowned and turned around to walk across the other side of the room, away from the other woman and gestured down her own leather clad body, "This."

"You are so much more than that," Regina replied firmly.

"Regina, just let me go..." Emma begged from the other side of the room and she cringed at how broken she sounded.

Regina realized then, that while their kiss hadn't entirely broken any hold the dagger had on the blonde, it had brought remnants of the blonde's human side to the forefront, allowing the darkness to recede while the Emma she knew simmered slightly beneath the surface of emerald orbs and she finally realized exactly how she was going to fix this.

"No, I won't and until we find a way to get you back, you're not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo I got asked in a guest review on my ff.net account if I was basically gonna make Regina rape Emma with the dagger and I want to state now, that is not where I was planning on going with it. This is not a relationship like in 50 Shades nor is it like Hook and Emma. This is about love and no it's not about rape or anything else.**

**Tethered**

**CHAPTER TWO**

" _No, I won't and until we find a way to get you back, you're not going anywhere."_

The blonde stared incredulously at the brunette for a moment, as if the command she had given had just been a mistake and suddenly the mass of darkness she had been keeping at bay, formed behind her eyes, darkening them significantly before the anger escaped.

"I won't make this easy," She hissed through sharp teeth, "I'm not going back to the Emma that you want, I can never be her again and you're a fool if you think you can change that. I'm The Dark One and not The Saviour any more."

"That's okay, that darkness does change you and I'm not expecting you to return to the Emma you were, as you're right, that isn't going to happen... but that being said all the times you refused to give up on me, all the times you had my back, protected me... I never thought I'd want to return that," She exhaled, tightening her grip on the dagger when she saw Emma rocked on the spot for a brief moment and Regina had a brief flicker that she was going to try and grab for the one thing that was holding her in the first place, "No, you are not allowed to have the dagger back, in fact I command you to not even look at it."

"As you wish," Emma responded sarcastically, dark gleaming emerald shifting away from the glinting metal and her gaze returned to burning sepia, "What would you like to do to me, Your Majesty?" The blonde added dangerously and there was definitely a challenge in her words if not her tone.

"Enough of that," Regina snapped, even though her stomach pitter pattered at the thought, flashing back to her reigning days in The Enchanted Forest, but no, this was Emma, this was different, she wasn't going to mix that into something that she knew that wouldn't last, that was simply lust and while she was attracted to the blonde in more ways than one, there was also the fact that for the first time in a very long time, that she had actually felt something other than sexual attraction to someone, that tentative first steps towards what she might have expressed at love but was too scared to say those words out loud to someone, she knew at this very moment, would twist her words and use them against her.

The blonde tilted her head in acknowledgement but a smirk remained in place upon pale features, features that since her transformation to The Dark One had become more refined, her usually pallid complexion was now an even starker alabaster, Regina wondered how that was even possible, Rumple had glittered with ghastly green flecks mixed with gold, Emma however, looked a lot like an abandoned, crumpled, swan and it was with that thought that she realized the darkness in the dagger must bring out the inner most vilest thoughts about themselves and turn them into something more foreboding.

She grimaced visibly before sitting down, her gaze never left the blonde, taking in her the current Emma, she refused to allow herself to think of her as the new Emma because that implied that there was no saving her and she refused to allow that train of thought to have any entertainment value.

"Come, we shall leave," Regina stated, her tone left no room for argument, her magic filtering through her fingertips into the dagger itself with the command and she waited for Emma to acknowledge the request.

"The manor?" Emma asked though she already knew the answer.

"Yes," The brunette replied standing again and walking towards the blonde still on the other side of her office, she tentatively lifted a hand, a silent offer hanging in the air between them and Regina was almost convinced that the blonde wasn't going to take her hand until she felt ice cold slip through the crevices between her fingers.

She smiled at the other woman encouragingly, reassuringly, but she felt a brief spark of excitement as if in that moment that her idea was entirely possible and she squeezed the smaller hand within her own.

Emma's expression up until that moment had been an almost insane, teasing smirk until Regina had offered her hand to take, they both knew she didn't need it, they both knew that she would have been able to follow her because she could feel the dagger as if it was a pulsing beacon but the gesture itself had been almost intimate and Regina acknowledged that there was at least another part of Emma which was unwilling to to sacrifice that to the darkness.

As they appeared at the manor house, their combined magic had changed the colour of the plume of smoke into a dark violet rather than Regina's usual pale coloured purple and the brunette noticed to herself the thoughtful look that was plastered across the blonde's face as she realized the depth of that information and then watched as it was replaced with a more sadistic expression.

"Why, Regina, if you had wanted to have some fun all you had to do was ask," Emma purred, her face inching closer to the brunette who inhaled sharply, unclasped their hands and stepped backwards, her eyes glittering.

"You wouldn't be able to handle that, Dark One or no, so I suggest you stop making lewd remarks," Though a part of her reveled at the attention she was getting from the blonde, a heat rushing from the pit of her stomach directly to between her legs but she refused to allow any interaction between them based on sex right now, saving Emma wouldn't be about rough lust it was to be about how much she loved her, how much she was not willing to let her lose her entire being to the darkness and they had done the impossible before so she wasn't going to let this time be any different, "Now, are you hungry?" She reverted to polite host in seconds throwing the blonde completely off her game for a moment.

"Sure, I haven't eaten a good heart in a day now," She intoned gravely hoping to get a rise out of the brunette another way and all she received was an eye roll and a sigh.

"Really, Emma? That was the best you could come up with?" She saw the blonde's pale nostrils flare and she smiled boldly at her, "Come."

"No," Emma replied dangerously, though she had no way of carrying out any sort of threat without having possession of the dagger herself but she was damned if she was going to go easily unless it was commanded of her.

"Stop it, when was the last time you ate?" Regina implored, realizing now that she still reprimanded the blonde just as much as if she hadn't been The Dark One, in fact it was almost twice as much and she sighed trying to keep her patience.

"I don't see how that matters?" Emma replied cooly before sauntering down the corridor towards the living room but she halted the moment that Regina told her to, she was slowly getting weary of this game the brunette seemed to want to play and she resented the fact that she was being forced to remain close like a child.

"Of course it does, you need to eat, Emma," Regina answered exasperatedly.

"It's not like I can die, is it?" The blonde giggled, almost manically as she tried to think of exactly when she had last eaten, that lizard had been quite tasty, then there was that fawn she had eaten and she had painted herself in it's blood as she had pressed cold fingers into it's flesh, a loud keening noise she literally pulled the life from it, removing it's heart, the more she did, the more her body hummed, the more she delighted in her kills, the more powerful she felt and in that instant she realized that there were only two people in the world whose hearts she didn't want to rip out and one of them was standing before her and she practically internally shoved that thought so far down into the bottom of her mind that she found herself with a dark smile, "I'm not sure when but I guess you could say my dietary needs have since changed."

"Hmm," The brunette responded with a slight pursing of cherry stained lips and she gestured with the dagger towards the kitchen, the silent beckon pulsing out through the serrated edge of the knife to the point and like an invisible strand was attached to the woman and tugged her towards the kitchen, with the sound of staccato heels on pristine marble floor echoing down the hall to her.

Emma growled as her legs took on a life of their own, shuffling after the other woman into the ornate kitchen and she paced in front of the island as Regina set about making something to eat, pausing in between to watch as the quieter she was the more she could see smoke starting to envelop the blonde as her anger literally surrounded her with its strength, "Sit, I will not have you setting my house on fire."

Emma glared at her, but she sat obediently, she felt like a puppy dog and her mind strayed to darker, lust filled thoughts, wondering exactly what the former Queen had done in her past, she couldn't help but think that there might not be anything sexual that might have shocked the brunette, she still waltzed about the place like she was royalty, like she was still in The Enchanted Forest and everyone was at her beck and call, whether commanded or otherwise.

 _Except my mother_. She visibly shook her head, causing the brunette to look her way and she simply smiled in response, eyes widening and she ran an almost grey tongue along pale lips in a suggestive way causing the other woman to throw a dangerous look her way and Emma loudly moaned to see what that would elicit from the brunette.

She was extremely satisfied when dark eyelids fluttered closed and she physically saw the shiver that ran through the other woman's body, she wondered if she would be commanded to come to her, it was obvious Regina wanted her just as much as any feelings she had revealed she was more than happy to oblige even without a command.  _It would be dangerous though, too much risk, don't succumb to it._

She mentally acknowledged that the darkness was right, that she couldn't let herself do that but she it was far too much fun teasing the brunette when it was very evident that her actions and her words effected the other woman more than either of them probably had realized before.

 _I can have fun with this though_ , Emma thought to herself before meeting lust filled chocolate orbs that immediately hardened to a black as Regina looked away and continued with making dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**A/N: Please review and let me know how you are liking this so far.**

 

**Tethered**

 

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

_ I can have fun with this though _ , Emma thought to herself before meeting lust filled chocolate orbs that immediately hardened to a black as Regina looked away and continued with making dinner. 

 

\--- ---

 

Regina could literally feel the glare that was currently throwing mental daggers at her back, probably duplicates of the one the blonde was bound to and she stoutly refused to acknowledge the other woman while she was angry or making salacious remarks.

 

They had a quiet dinner considering, Regina felt confident enough to leave the dagger on the table beside her plate and watched as Emma picked around the vegetables, her lips pursed and knitted eyebrows and if that wasn't any indication the meal she had wasn't to her liking it was the mumbling of expletives under her breath.

 

“Stop behaving like a child and just eat,” Regina commented in exasperation after the fourteenth curse word she had overheard in the last sentence alone, “And _how_ exactly do you know that many swear words?” Emma's face literally transformed at the question, going from surly and angry to predatory and the brunette looked away while gesturing with the fork she held in her right hand, “Never mind, it doesn't matter and I don't even want to know.”

 

“But what if I _want_ to tell you? What if I _show_ you?” The blonde leered and Regina sighed.

 

“Just eat your dinner, please, Emma?” The brunette lifted her gaze tentatively, hoping that the plea within dark orbs would be enough to pull some of the light Emma through and when it didn't she ran her finger along the dagger's hilt making it quite obvious what would be the alternative if she didn't.

 

The blonde growled, hating the fact that her free will was literally five inches from across the table and she couldn't even look at it. Moodily she started shoveling the food into her mouth, not even chewing, she simply swallowed everything whole and smiled darkly when she watched the other woman stare at her with almost palpable disgust at her ill manners and new other worldly abilities.  _ She is definitely no longer entirely human. _

 

She opened her mouth to reprimand the younger woman, The Dark One or no, she had gone to the effort to cook and feed her regardless of whether technically she was commanded to stay here or no, but she realized that Emma had still technically done what she asked without having to use the dagger, she marked that as a win in her corner even though the blonde had essentially still used the opportunity to get a rise out of her but she simply gave a stiff smile and thanked the other woman.

 

“ _Anything_ , for Her Majesty if she so _commands_ it,” Emma purred, her eyes flashed momentarily to from thunderous emerald to completely black and Regina tried not to let the words effect her, though she swallowed audibly and she returned her gaze to her meal, she cut pieces of asparagus into several small pieces buying herself a few seconds before she responded. 

 

“ _If_ I command anything of you, you can rest assured that it would only be to benefit your well being,” She hesitated, deciding whether to finish her thought or not, she didn't want to give the blonde too much ammunition and allow her to figure out what she was trying to achieve by keeping her here, but she did have the added advantage, even with the darkness within, Emma was still a Charming and evidently could still be side tracked with the forefront, there was a lot to be said about family genes and she threw caution to the wind for the moment as she stated genuinely, “You can trust me, Emma.”

 

It may not have been a lot but the words that were said fairly quietly seemed to crawl across the space between them, she could see the other woman visibly trying to fight the emotions the words brought out, the blackness in her eyes bubbled for a few moments and she sensed the minute charge of magic dissipate for a second before the swirl of darkness dissolved into bright emerald.

 

Emma didn't say anything in response but Regina could literally feel the internal torment that the blonde was battling before the buzz of darkness filled the air again, wrapping it's tentacles seductively back around the other woman and drawing her back into it's embrace, the fragile atmosphere of the moment was broken and the brief flicker that had been The Saviour was gone and back in it's place was The Dark One.

 

The brunette internally shivered, hiding her excitement at the fact that her words could pull the lightness from the pit of a charred, blackened, burning darkness even if only for a mere second but stiffened at the swiftness of the blonde's return to the evil within.

 

\--- ---

 

 

After dinner she cleared up but she didn't command Emma to help her but she did ask her to remain in the kitchen why she did so, though she knew that the more she kept the blonde here the more annoyed she was getting but right now that didn't matter to her, if she could get Emma's heart to return from the darkness they could figure out a way together to relinquish it's hold on the blonde.

 

She sighed softly as she watched the blonde sit staring at her, it was rather disconcerting to see the her in her new state, sharp, bright emerald green eyes to the point they looked electrified, her blonde hair had gone platinum and pulled back up into a harsh pony tail, making her planed face look pointed and eerie. Not to mention the fact that her pale complexion was now a translucent alabaster with blue veins standing out visibly from underneath her flesh and Regina could't help but note how she literally looked like a walking corpse.

 

She grimaced slightly at the thought, but grateful that she had her back to the blonde now, she wondered what other attributes had come with the dagger, other than Rumple, she had not known any of the other Dark Ones, simply their history, which was shrouded in mystery and all she knew was that for everyone it had been different but that had been simply information she had received from Rumple himself.

 

She found herself tiring easily that day, having worked on a budget in office all morning before she finally had given into the decision of summoning Emma, against her better judgement at the time but it had worked out better than she had expected, she had fended her advances off quite well and even more so since her confession of her feelings. She had also discovered that there was still part of the light Emma within, that she wasn't entirely lost to the world and she smiled, relishing in the fact that no matter how much the pirate had tried, his attempts to summon Emma to him had all failed and at the time she had to hide the fact from Robin how much that had actually thrilled her.

 

Emma had loved her enough, to sacrifice  _ everything _ for her like no one else in the world had before, not even Daniel and she acknowledged the fact that thinking of him now no longer hurt, in part she really did have a lot to thank Robin for in that regards, while she still wasn't keen on the fact that he had actually ended up choosing Zelena over her she had acknowledged that her sister did deserve a second chance, especially as she had been given it and it warmed her somewhat knowing that Robin was the loyal sort and probably the second person best suited for the job. The first person was currently residing in her kitchen. 

 

She had requested they stayed in town and they both had agreed, the red head's snarling face when she had told her that Robin was free to go with her had been gratifying to say the least, the look of shock and then unrestrained delight as she looked at the man in question was enough to make her realize she had made the right decision. Though she couldn't help but feel that their relationship might end up being very reminiscent of their mother's with her father, either way though she was going to keep a close eye on them just in case Zelena decided to abuse the man she had come to genuinely care about in the last six months and she realized that she also wanted to be there for her sister in what essentially was her evil rehabilitation.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde as she called her name in a eerily Rumpelstiltskin fashion trying to gain her attention and she finished out what she was doing before turning to look at her, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel and swiftly took in the provocative pose that the other woman was now striking.

 

“Are you ready yet?” The blonde purred and yet again the brunette fought off the urge to reach out and follow through on the actions that she was inciting in her. 

 

Blonde hair had been pulled out and she had moved to sit on top of the bar, arms out stretched along leather clad thighs and the skin of her neck exposed deliciously.

 

“Get. Off. The. Counter,” Regina warned dangerously, choosing instead to follow the anger it had elicited from her rather than the desire to reach across and entangle her fingers through pale hair and press full lips to pale pink. 

 

“As you wish,” Emma replied with a sigh, disappointed that she hadn't gotten the response that she wished either but also amused that she had got a reaction either way, “When are we going to bed?” She added suggestively and then wiggled sharp, platinum eyebrows at the brunette who growled at her in response. 

 

“Shortly, but _that_ is _not_ happening,” Regina stated cooly in contrast to the heat that was currently pooling between her legs and she sighed softly when the other woman lifted her fingers in a backwards piece sign and waggled the tip of a grey tongue between the crevice of her fingers lewdly, “Okay, you're done,” She said firmly, pulling the dagger from the waistband of her trouser suit and tilted the tip towards the door, Emma saluted her before literally marching out of the kitchen a sarcastic comment floating back to the brunette and she took a calming breath before she followed the other woman out.

 

She directed her to the guest bedroom upstairs, Emma had continued walking as if to her own bedroom until Regina told her to turn around and come back, she did so without hesitating when the magic that tethered her to the dagger left her no choice but to and she entered dutifully into the guest bedroom without another word.

 

The brunette followed her, gestured to everything around her and suggested that she may want to shower, Emma giggled again almost maniacally, singing in that child like voice, that unnerved the brunette but she masked that feeling well, about the stench of evil and Regina rolled her eyes in response.

 

“You will stay in this room, you will not leave it nor the house and I expect you to refrain from misbehaving like the child you are currently forcing me to deal with you as,” She sighed softly, her patience was starting to wane and her exhaustion was starting to catch up with her. 

 

“What? You're not going to join me?” Emma teased tiptoeing forward and trailing pale fingers through dark hair, satisfaction flooded her being when Regina leaned into the touch and a small gasp escaped full lips. Emma growled then, digging her fingernails into the brunette's scalp and elicited a hiss from the other woman. 

 

“Emma,” Regina groaned slightly at the roughness but it was when the blonde leaned closer and sunk sharp teeth into the sensitive flesh of her neck drawing blood that she cried out in pain, not having expected the roughness but she reprimanded herself as she knew better, she attempted to pull away but when the blonde wouldn't release her, in fact tightened her grip around her shoulders and held her in place Regina squeezed the dark hilt of the dagger between her hand and willed the command into it. The blonde shot back instantly, fresh blood splattering petite pink and pale cheeks morbidly before a deranged smile plastered itself across alabaster skin, “That hurt,” The brunette stated calmly, pressing the tips of olive fingers to the bite mark on her neck, frowning as they came back smeared with blood and she sighed.

 

There was a visible shift in the air between them, Regina watched as the blood itself seemed to imbue and reinvigorate the other woman, she swarmed with colour for a moment before it drained out of her again with a long exhale and the struggle between her actions and the adrenaline was beyond apparent.

 

Emerald orbs flashed apologetically for a fraction of a second and grief pulled at the angled features and then it was gone.

 

She knew she had seen it and it encouraged her at it's appearance, it may have been only a glimmer but that was all that she needed to see, to know she could get through but she shifted backwards and paused in the door frame.

 

“What's the matter, Regina? Too rough for The Evil Queen?” The Dark One taunted and instead of the words effecting her like they would have at one point, she stood taller and the corner of cherry stained lips curled into a charming smile.

 

“Goodnight Emma,” She hummed before closing the door on her, reveling in her achievements that night and created a shield as extra precaution around the bedroom itself.

 

It was at that moment that a loud knock sounded at the door before her doorbell was pushed repeatedly, “Why does everyone do that?” She mumbled to herself just as the blonde whispered through the white washed door.

 

“It's _The Charmings_ come to visit on this lovely episode of _Truth or dare!_ ” She giggled again and Regina chose not to respond to the other woman as she went downstairs to answer the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed. :D Any questions feel free to ask. :)**

 

**Tethered**

 

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 

 

“It's _The Charmings_ come to visit on this lovely episode of _Truth or dare!_ ” She giggled again and Regina chose not to respond to the other woman as she went downstairs to answer the door.

 

\--- ---

 

She threaded olive fingers through dark locks composing herself as she made her way to the front door, pressing dark fingertips to the wound on her neck, while muttering to herself and growled when she unlocked the deadbolt on the front door and pulled the ornate door open.

 

“What is it about you two idiots that means you don't listen?” She raised her eyebrows and glared at them.

 

“We were just worried...” Snow started before her pale face knotted into a frown and she inched forward to look at the brunette's neck, “What happened?”

 

“Is that a bite mark?” Charming followed up Snow's thought with ease, irritatingly so, Regina couldn't help but think as she halted their forward movement by holding her hand in the air that grasped the dagger and lifted the other to hover over the nape of her neck, a royal purple light glowed copiously covering the dark skin for a moment before dissipating and leaving behind an unblemished surface.

 

“Yes, thank you for your concern but I have this. What part of, “tell Henry I love him but he needs to stay away for a few days,” is not clear to the pair of you? Also that is applicable to you as well...”

Regina stated moving her hands to her hips and the serrated edge of the blade pointing out behind her.

 

“Did it work?” Snow's face lit up as she moved into the house, completely oblivious to the fact that the older brunette was avidly trying not to blast her back out through her front door, they may have been on good terms lately but she was tired and she just wanted to go to bed, “Is she here?” Snow followed up with before she started to walk towards the kitchen and Regina knew she would search the whole house if she didn't stop her then.

 

“Yes, she is, but I wouldn't advise seeing her right now as she is barely recognizable and would you _stop_ searching already, I have already commanded her to the guest room... _where_ are you going?!” Regina snapped as she watched the other woman completely ignore what she was saying and take the stairs almost two at a time, Charming close on her heel as Regina called up the stairs to them, “For goodness sake, do _not_ touch anything unless you want to shatter my upper foyer window!” She just managed to get there before a tiny, pale hand, that suddenly reminded her of Emma's, wrapped fingers around the doorknob, “Don't touch that!” Regina growled as Snow looked up at her with her now own perturbed expression.

 

“She's my daughter, you can't keep her from me!” Snow argued vehemently, followed by a Charming placing a calming hand upon a petite shoulder and the brunette exhaled sharply in frustration. 

 

“I am not keeping her from you, dear, I am trying to stop you frying your idiot brains out because if you had listened to me for one second you would know that there is a barrier on the door also,” She shrugged emphatically, “But if you want to test the theory go ahead, it will probably even make my day... _unless_ you would like to wait a moment and allow me to unlock it?”

 

“Oh,” Snow breathed, “Right, yes, maybe that is a good idea,” She cleared her throat self consciously and acknowledged in that moment it wasn't Regina she was upset with, or Emma for that matter, she just wanted to see her with her own eyes to know that she still existed. 

 

Regina didn't say anything in response to the other woman, she watched as The Charming's laced their fingers together, drawing strength from one another, they had come a long way the three of them, that was for sure and the older woman couldn't help but draw the conclusion that while she had harboured a vengeance against Snow White for the better part of her life, she was for the most part, she was just clueless as to her effects on others and there wasn't a general malice in her just mainly a selfish part of her that sometimes did stupid things like sending Maleficient's daughter through the portal to this realm and binding Emma and Lily's lives together.

 

The thought of the pair of them, still stirred something within her, at first she had been unclear what emotion it was and once she had realized it had been jealousy everything had coalesced into one large revelation, she was in love with Emma. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a strange set of noises came from behind the door, her magic had already penetrated her blood barrier and the only person who would have gotten through it would have been her sister, but she at the moment was on her best behaviour not wanting to lose the man she had professed to actually have feelings for but Regina was still somewhat convinced that the baby within had something to do with that.

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” Emma's sing song voice rang out and Regina caught out of the corner of her eye the couple shiver.

 

“Wait here a moment,” She whispered, they nodded their assent and she entered the room, dagger presented in front of her as she gestured back towards the far wall, for the blonde to press herself into the corner, this instruction was followed without much struggle and she smiled genuinely at the other woman, “Good girl,” she knew the moment would be ruined with her praise the moment she said it, as Emma exclaimed wildly for her parents to hear for the brunette to take her that second and Regina reprimanded her instantly and commanded her to play nice.

 

Emma silenced immediately and Regina called for the pair to enter the room, she didn't remove her gaze from the blonde, she didn't trust her not to try anything since she had sunk her teeth into her flesh and she heard the sharp intake of breath from behind her as the couple breathily said their daughter's name and Snow made the mistake of rushing forward.

 

_ You stupid, moronic, idiot! _ Regina thought to herself before she loudly commanded Emma to stand quietly and not move. 

 

“Regina, for god's sake, can't you see she has been through enough? This isn't fair, let her talk to us!” Snow begged, turning to face the older woman and she glared defiantly at her. 

 

“Do you not stop to think for a second? For a change, I am actually trying to protect you, you idiot,” She cringed at her use of words, something she had come to determine had actually started to be a term of endearment for The Saviour, a family trait there was no doubt but a sense of wrongness now fell over her as she referred to Snow with the insult even if it was very accurate, “Fine, Emma, you may talk,” She said with a half hearted gesture and a roll of chocolate orbs.

 

“Why _mother dearest_ , how _nice_ of you to _join us_!” Emma intoned almost hissing the words between pearlescent teeth and for a moment Snow was silent.

 

“Emma,” The younger brunette started carefully, “You don't need to be like this with us, you can come back from this, we know you're in there, this is not you.”

 

“Oh! But it is, _mother_!” She sneered at them, Regina could feel the palpable anger swirling around her, she sensed rather than saw the immediate change to the darkest part of her, she was reveling in their discomfort, using it to fuel her and she just managed to see the light eyes change to black, something that no longer shocked her but outwardly disturbed both Charming's, “Emma doesn't live here any more!” The tone was so low that it came out gravely, almost demonic and she squeezed the dagger, feeling her own magic connect with the dagger and Emma ceased immediately, her eyes returning to the emerald gold that they now were. 

 

“What did you do?” Charming whispered quietly, now position behind Regina's left shoulder as he watched in horror, she could feel his inability to help weighing greatly on his knightly instincts, he wasn't a coward but he knew that there was nothing that either of them could do for their daughter without her help and she could feel his fear ebb away slightly the closer he inched to her. Internally she smirked, this was an unusual turn of events that was for sure but she didn't mind if he felt that she needed to protect him, she had always had more of a soft spot for him she was just didn't want to Snow to have that, there was several times as The Queen she had contemplated just taking him from her but he couldn't be controlled, their true love was the one thing she couldn't reckon with and nowadays she admired that in them, having wanted that for herself for years, truly believing she had lost that... until Emma.

 

“I commanded her to be quiet again,” She said quietly, lowering the dagger slightly, after a while she noted it got heavier, like the magic imbued in it was fighting back but there was no indication that Emma was attempting to unravel her tie to the knife, she would have felt that, she knew what Emma's magic practically tasted like but now it had a grittier, moldy taste to it when before it had been pleasant but that wasn't enough to put her off, if it meant saving Emma then she would put up with whatever she needed to and she vowed internally that she was never going to give up on the younger woman,

 

“How? You didn't say anything,” Charming noted, she heard the question but she chose a few seconds to collect her thoughts while Snow stared warily at the blonde, she was currently urging her to say something, spilling her inner turmoil over the room, venting her frustrations at the blonde's choice and the only significant sign that the blonde was actually still listening was the constant fluctuation between eye colours.

 

“I don't need to, it's different this time,” She muttered but Emma still heard her, her gaze momentarily leaving her mother to stare disturbingly at the older woman, Regina didn't look away simply held her own steady before the blonde returned her attention to the shorter woman in front of her, “I don't think we should talk about my theory here,” she turned her head slightly so her words floated over her shoulder to him and she just caught his slight nod in response.

 

“Snow, honey, I think we should leave now,” Charming stated carefully from his position behind Regina, “We can always come back and see her tomorrow, at least now we know she is safe, Regina has it covered okay?”

 

Snow sighed but didn't say a word, Charming moved forward then noting that his wife wasn't going to come willingly, guided his arm around petite shoulders and pulled her bodily away, as he did so, reptile like eyes hardened visibly and he instantly looked away, unnerved by the transformation of his daughter and as they got to the door frame, Snow turned again and spoke.

 

“You are _our_ daughter and I will get you back, I promise you that Emma, I promise you,” Snow's resolve was back, Regina noted quietly before backing out the room after them and resealing the door.

 

“You may be as you were, Emma, the same rules apply, you are to stay in this room and you aren't to leave,” Regina commanded and from the other side of the voice Emma started singing a nursery rhyme and she visibly saw Snow shiver as she turned to embrace her husband, “Come, we can talk downstairs.”

 

They followed her downstairs willingly and she lead them to the kitchen where she proceeded to pour herself a glass of red wine, she gestured to Snow who shook her head and remarked on the fact that she was still breast feeding and didn't want to risk it, Regina simply shrugged in response.

 

“So what is different this time?” Charming immediately questioned now they were out of earshot and Regina held one finger up, put her glass on the counter and proceeded to run a purple line of magic around the room while they stared on in confusion.

 

“Sound proof,” Regina commented offhandedly, “I don't want her getting any ideas and I'm unwilling to not take the strictest precautions, she is after all, The Dark One now.”

 

“She is still Emma!” Snow argued vehemently. 

 

“Wake up, Snow! She may still be Emma to an extent but the darkness has changed her, I have a theory, I'm working on it, I can't tell you right now but I feel like we could possibly untether her from the dagger, don't ask me how as I haven't entirely worked it out but I'm working on something. Even if I dissolve her tie to the dagger, even if what I'm planning works, Emma will be forever changed, that darkness just doesn't disappear and go away forever. It remains a part of you and I am willing to accept that, as long as she is alive and we can get some of the old Emma back.”

 

“No, not Emma! She is The Saviour!” Snow repeated in denial unwilling to admit that Regina was right, their own misdeeds and some of her decisions had lead to changes in her that she would always regret and there was nothing that could change that now.

 

“Regina has a point though, don't you think?” Charming hesitantly added but deflated somewhat when angry green orbs rounded on him and he acknowledged that they were currently very reminiscent to a certain blonde in the house.

 

“No, there was a reason she was The Saviour in the first place and our actions may have changed things but I don't believe that we can't return her to who she is, I can't lose that hope and please don't make me!” The anger moved quickly to a more broken tone and she blinked tears away.

 

“No one is saying that we won't get her back, Snow,” Regina sighed, “But we can't do that to her, we can't expect her to be something she can't entirely be any more. I know the light is in there still, I have seen it, it's just buried deep within an abyss and it's going to take some time.”

 

“You've seen it?” They asked in unison and Regina closed her eyes, pinching her fingers to the bridge of her nose, she was getting a headache, she chose not to answer immediately, sipping her wine quietly for a moment as she tried to figure out exactly what to tell them and decided on a half truth.

 

“Yes, I have, there are certain things that draw it out, it's only happened three times but that's more than enough for me to know that my plan might work,” She smiled at them reassuringly, watching as their demeanor changed, less anger and more relieved that Regina might be able to fix it, “But I need you to keep Henry away right now okay? He may not want to but I don't want him to see his mother like this. It would hurt him.”

 

“You're right,” Snow replied with her own sigh, rubbing small fingers against pale eyelids and then leaning into her husband, Regina realized she wasn't the only one who was tired.

 

“Go home, get some sleep and I will let you know when you can come back,” Snow opened her mouth to protest but Regina stalled her, “No, it's not safe right now, I want to draw Emma out more before having other people around her, I know you're her parents but if we have any chance at saving her, then I need to do this alone.”

 

“Why?” Charming asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the older brunette's adamant refusal of their help, “We're her parents surely it should be us to draw it out?”

 

“You would think that but there are various reactions that I have noticed with you that I haven't had... so...”

 

“What about Hook?” Snow said suddenly and Regina scowled at the mention of the pirates name and her stomach dropped as the younger woman proceeded to speak, “He's her true love, surely he can help?”

 

“I don't think that will help right now...” Regina said quietly before turning away from them, draining the rest of her glass and putting it into the sink, “I would really like to go to bed now though and you two need to sleep as well.”

 

“It could work though Regina!” Snow exclaimed with excitement, “True love's kiss! It would work!” 

 

“He couldn't even summon her, Snow,” Regina reminded quietly as she tried to keep the biting anger from her tone, Hook incited feelings in her that were least pleasant and she wanted to concentrate on Emma and not her hatred of the one hooked wonder. Though, she mused pleasantly at a scenario in her head of Emma ripping his heart from his chest and crushing it to dust but quickly shook off the thought before Snow could comprehend her reaction and immediately turned to the shorter woman, “I don't think it would work.”

 

“But maybe we should try it, to see? If anything that is probably the most reliable way to get her back! It's a light way, no fighting...” Regina stopped listening at that point as Snow rambled on and on about the pirate and how he could save her. 

 

“Regina?” Charming questioned, watching as the other woman's face flushed and her eyes hardened and he knew now was not the time, they were all tired, but he also sensed that Regina wasn't being entirely forthcoming and felt very strongly, that they had every right to know everything, even the bad, “What aren't you telling us?”

 

“It's complicated,” Regina answered placing the dagger on the island in front of her with a clinking sound as the metal touched the marble, “can we talk about it later?”

 

“I think we need to talk about it now,” Snow pushed, “She is our daughter, we have the right to know!”

 

“I agree but now is not the time, I am tired, please let's talk about this later?” The older brunette had practically begged and each of them looked at her astounded finally seeing the weariness set into her face. 

 

“Okay, we will be back tomorrow to talk about it,” Charming stated and all Regina could do was nod, she would think of something to tell them tomorrow, cringing at the thought if they brought the pirate, _oh what the hell if they do, they will find out the hard way and I might let Emma knock him around a little bit_. She smiled at the thought but as usual neither of the pair knew how to read her and simply took it as a thank you, it surprised her when Snow walked forward and wrapped small arms around her and for once the contact didn't bother her.

 

“Thank you,” Snow whispered and Regina squeezed her gently before the younger woman released her.

 

“I will see you out.”

 

They nodded and followed her to the door, they bid her goodnight and she watched them walk to the end of the footpath and close the wrought iron gate behind them. She relinquished a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding at their departure, locked the door, returned to the kitchen to get the dagger and meandered tiredly around the house, locking windows, turning lights out and finally she retired to her bed knowing that Emma was bound to the guest room.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**A/N: This has been one of the fics that I cannot get out of my head, I promise I will try and finish Shattered Realms, which I feel really has only one more chapter in it but it might get a sequel. Also figuring out You Are Loved so bare with me on those too. I will try and add them to AO3 when I can, still trying to figure out how to fully import those but if you can't wait they are over at my FF.net account:  
[Shattered Realms](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10106997/1/Shattered-Realms)  
**

[ **You Are Loved** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10574126/1/You-Are-Loved)

**And I have some one shots on there too if you're interested. :)**

 

**As usual please, please, please review and let me know how you like it so far.**

 

**Also, please note, this chapter has a little smut so please be aware, it's nothing major to the plot so if smut offends you (I don't know why it would :P) so if you want to skip over this chapter you can.**

 

 

**Tethered**

 

**CHAPTER 5**

 

_Her dreams had been interesting to say the very least, intimate was probably the best way to describe it, Emma looked like her old self, cascading blonde locks falling over pale skin, sparkling emerald eyes watched her intensely almost to the point that the look itself had caused tingles to trail the length of her body and she could feel the dampness of black silk and lace._

 

_They had been at the mansion, in fact it was almost like Emma had broken the barrier between the room and her bedroom, slipped through the darkness, opened the door quietly and woke the brunette with tender kisses across her neck and jaw line, she had shivered immediately, knowing instantly who it was without even opening her eyes._

 

_Her name was whispered multiple times, she sounded exactly like her Emma, there was no malevolence there, she could literally feel the lightness coming from her and the sweet caresses and it made her wish she had told her sooner. It made her wish that she had figured everything else out a lot damn sooner and maybe they wouldn't have been in this mess._

 

_Soon their kisses became heated, the blonde's tongue trailed her lips before she pressed a hard kiss to her lips and requested entrance with her tongue, Regina willingly obliged, olive fingers slipping across a planed, swan like neck and entangled themselves in blonde hair and a small sigh escaped her lips._

 

“ _Emma,” She had uttered in a quiet moan, causing the blonde to halt her ministrations and look into her eyes before emerald orbs flashed briefly to black and back again, “It's okay,” she found herself consoling, encouraging the green to stay and a soft smile found it's way back to petite pink before she leaned down and pressed her lips to the pulse point on dark skin._

 

_Regina inhaled sharply at the sensation, giving into pleasure entirely and allowing the blonde to trail kisses down between her cleavage, before small hands covered them and the blonde rubbed her palm teasingly over hardened nipples through the silk of her camisole, arching automatically into the blonde's touch with fervent desire._

 

“ _Emma,” She moaned again and that was all the encouragement needed for the blonde to snake the tip of her tongue down over her navel and back up, pushing up soft silk and planting her warm mouth over the top of peaked flesh, immediately Regina felt the response through her body, she saw the blonde shudder at her pleasure and the wetness between her legs grew, soaking her underwear._

 

_At her name the blonde lifted herself and pressed her small body between dark legs, Regina visibly shook and pulled the blonde closer and eliciting another moan._

 

_Emma immediately kissed her again, their tongues swirled for dominance for a moment until the blonde won out, her fingers taking the place of her tongue on her body as they trailed lower and lower, Regina noted in that moment that she had never responded to anyone's touch in the same way, not even Daniel and Robin, she realized then at that second she should have known sooner, he had never made her this desirous for him._

 

_Her pelvis lifted suddenly at the light caress along the sensitive flesh beneath, she cried out again and Emma silenced her with a kiss before she slipped small fingers between silk and pressed fingers into slick wetness and Regina's back arched in pleasure, her eyes fluttered shut and all she think about in that moment was the blonde and her ministrations._

 

_She had never felt anything so exquisite in her life, Emma added a second finger, she kissed the brunette briefly before she inched lower, making sure to touch every expanse of her skin with her other hand until she reached the brunette's inner thigh where she ran an invisibly path from her inner thigh back up to the crevice between her leg and her pelvis and the blonde felt her grow wetter, even if that didn't even seem possible when her fingers and hand were already coated with Regina's desire._

 

_She heard the younger woman growl and before she even had a chance to respond, her underwear was being ripped from her and a second later, she was where she needed to be at that moment, claiming her, pressing petite pink to her clit and in that second she exploded, the mound pulsing intensely and her pleasure trailed her inner thighs, coating the blonde's hand down passed her wrist, but this didn't stop the blonde, she simply added another finger and she could feel herself growing higher again._

 

_She could barely breathe, Emma's body rippled in response and she felt her moan between her legs and like a chain reaction a loud sound of pleasure rolled between full lips and she finished for a second time._

 

“ _Come here,” Regina whispered and Emma lifted herself obligingly, no questions asked and pressed a gentle kiss to brunette's mouth and she tasted herself on the blonde's lips, she moaned slightly again before pressing her closer once more._

 

_She rolled them over, running a dark hand down alabaster skin and Emma felt a warmth surround her and knew Regina had used her magic to pretty much remove whatever she was wearing, neither of them remembered in that second, all encompassed by their desire._

 

_The brunette didn't take long to build the blonde's arousal to a peak that caused wracking shudders throughout the tiny body beneath her, she refused to stop kissing the blonde, wanting to keep this moment forever in her memory, part of her knew this was a dream._

 

_She lifted herself then, pressing herself down gently upon the blonde's exposed body before dark fingers entered her, Emma moaned into her mouth and she grew faster in her touch, willing Emma to release herself to her and felt her body respond once more as Emma reached her peak and went over the edge._

 

Almost immediately at that second, dark lashes fluttered open, the dawn light filtered in through the crack in her bedroom curtain and lined a trail all the way along her and half of her bed.

 

She sighed softly, closing her eyes once more and pressing olive fingers to full lips, she could literally still feel the blonde's kiss, as if she had been here the entire time, then a sadness filled her as she remembered she had trapped the blonde in the guest bedroom, and she exhaled again and buried the feeling within her core.

 

She sat up then, turned slightly as she slipped dark fingers beneath a soft, red pillow case and felt cold metal beneath it, she pulled it free and stared at it a moment, Emma's name glinting tormentedly at her in the morning light.

 

“I love you,” She said barely above a whisper and with that she got up as if she hadn't said a word and went about her morning routine.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's been a fair while since I updated this fic and it will be going in a different direction than the show too so there is no worries about spoilers unless you haven't seen up until that point. 
> 
> As usual please review and let me know what you think so far.

**Chapter 6**

 

_"I love you," She said barely above a whisper and with that she got up as if she hadn't said a word and went about her morning routine._

 

She took less time than she would have usually in the shower but not as much time as she would have liked, she had placed the dagger in the soap holder, sepia orbs glancing to it every so often to make sure it was still there and try as she might she couldn't keep the previous night's dream from her thoughts.

 

She hurried from the shower, dagger in hand, when she started imagining a certain blonde's fingers caressing her skin and stirring her desire even more.

 

She chose simple black slacks, a silken shirt and something that she could easily move in, especially after Emma's actions from the day previous causing her to make sure she stayed on her toes, before she applied her make up and finished full lips with a cherry stain.

 

The brunette noted that she had more than enough practice at moving quickly but also gracefully, entirely due to the combination of her royal status and her magical abilities, that a pair of black heels did nothing to impede her and gave her the added bonus of keeping stature with the blonde.

 

Before she went downstairs to make breakfast, she stopped at the guest room door and lowered the barrier placed around the entrance. She opened it slowly and did not anticipate what she would be presented with when she entered but it most certainly had not been what she came upon.

 

The blonde was perched on the double bed, leaning in the most regal and poised way that the other woman had _ever_ seen of the younger woman and instead of the leather outfit she had been wearing she had stripped down to mere strips of fabric that barely covered her chest or nether regions.

 

Platinum hair was still pulled back harshly, pale fingers toyed with the faux leather headboard and she stared intently at the brunette, she could see how her overtly seductive position and dress was affecting the other woman by the visible shudder that passed through the brunette.

 

"Good morning, your majesty," If it could have been any closer to a predatory purr then she would have been surprised.

 

"Good morning, Emma," Regina replied politely, moving into the room and opening the curtains to let more light in before she turned to the blonde, "What would you like for breakfast?"

 

"I'm assuming you is not the answer you're looking for," The younger woman responded, flicking her tongue out and teasing it along petite pink.

 

Regina would have been lying had she said the words hadn't of affected her, she disguised it well this time by sashaying towards the blonde and pointing the tip of the dagger at her, they both knew she did not intend it as a threat but a slight pulse of satisfaction flooded the brunette as she noted the way dark emerald orbs flickered away from it as previously commanded.   
  
"You may dress yourself with your magic," Regina directed.

 

"But don't you like your gift?" Emma taunted, gesturing down the length of her body and small fingers came to rest teasingly at the peak of her thighs.

 

"Emma," The brunette breathed her name and her gaze hardened, she could redirect the advances until a time that the blonde was no longer tethered to ultimate darkness, "Get. Dressed. Please."

 

"I thought you would like this, after all, you definitely seemed to enjoy me last night..." The blonde trailed off but she stood inching closer until she felt the pulse of magic from the dagger that halted her, as the command filtered silently through the air between them.

 

There was no doubt that Regina struggled in that moment to keep the shock from her face as well as keep her resolve, _how could it have really been Emma?_ Maybe she would have known just because of their confessions and interactions yesterday that the brunette would dream of her. That had to be it.

 

"And I know what you're thinking," The blonde continued but a black cloud shrouded the alabaster form and once dissipated, harsh leather covered her small form, "It's inevitable that you dream that, after all, yesterday was very... mmm," She paused, "What's the word?" She went to move forward again but Regina's simple head shake stopped her, "Let's go with sexually charged."

 

"Perhaps or perhaps you overestimate yourself," Regina replied with a slight smirk, watching as some of the blonde's confidence wavered, "Now, let's go."

 

"You know," Emma started as they walked downstairs and waited until they were level with the mirror in the hallway to make an obvious, overly salacious look at Regina's derriere that could clearly be seen by the brunette and instead of unnerving her like she had hoped for, she received a somewhat sultry smile in return as the other woman descended the stair case.

 

"Yes?"

 

"This feeding me isn't really something you necessarily _have_ to do, it's in fact almost quite unnecessary," The blonde stated and waited for a response, when she received none except for the magical pull from her dagger she dutifully obeyed her command, entering the kitchen not far behind the brunette.

 

"We're not repeating last nights performance, now sit down and explain to me what exactly you mean by that, even if you're just sitting here while I make myself some breakfast," Regina finally replied as she finished setting up the coffee pot to brew.

 

"Can you not even guess?" Emma responded, raising a pale brow as the brunette glanced her way once again and the blonde watched as she placed the dagger in the waist band of her pants.

 

"If I was to, it would make me wonder if it has something to do with blood considering your physical change after you bit me, which," She bent down, pulling a frying pan from beneath the counter, a spatula from the drawer above it and gestured at the blonde for full effect, "Will not happen again."

 

"Ding, ding, she wins the round," The Dark One taunted and pulled herself dramatically onto the bar stool in front of the island, "I'm surprised you didn't enjoy it."

 

"Emma, would you please stop, you're not a child and I really don't want to treat you as such," Regina sighed.

 

"But it's _so_ easy and I _enjoy_ seeing you squirm," Sepia and dark emerald connected and Regina frowned somewhat before continuing her way around the kitchen, adding different veggies to her skillet and making two omelets, "I already told you I don't need that."

 

"You need _something_ ," Regina started but then with a roll of her eyes she gestured grandly and a glass appeared on the counter. Emma raised platinum brows in response and tilted her head to the side as she studied the other woman and waited, "Go ahead but that is all I'm permitting."

 

Emma simply inclined her head, she was curious and the part of her that she was trying very hard to keep buried, the side of her that the new darker part of her inner self tried to suppress, acknowledged the fact that the brunette wasn't judging her and with this revelation, also came the realization of the lack of repulsion she had almost expected from the former Evil Queen.

 

Her newly found darkness, quickly tucked the information away before she full acknowledged the warmth at the following thought and the impression that, bar one thing, that whatever she did as The Dark One, Regina might still care for her.

 

\--- ---

 

Early on into their breakfast, Regina managed to redirect the conversation several times, especially when the blonde attempted to derail her with seductive words and even though her suggestions did affect her physically, Emma stopped after a while when they did not end in the desired results.

 

By the time The Charming's got around to arriving at the manor, it was nearing noon and the brunette sighed, knowing that what ever semblance of recognition of the inner saviour she had garnered, would now be back pedaled by what ever hair brained idea her parents and the pirate had come up with.

 

She also definitely wasn't looking forward to seeing the pirate lock lips with the younger woman, especially after they had both admitted to their feelings for one another and having that pushed back because of The Dark One's survival instincts, she knew how to hide it though, she had become well practiced.

 

She practically rolled her eyes when the doorbell rang and the blonde was quick to comment.

 

"Oh! Mommy and daddy dearest _and_ my former, lovely, leather clad boyfriend! _What_ a gathering we are to have today!" She giggled, almost manically as she clasped her hands together and grinned at the brunette.

 

"Enough of that," Regina warned, she pressed her palm to the hilt of the dagger and the blonde felt the usual pulse and even though they didn't need for her to say it, the brunette still spoke reminding Emma yet again, that Regina was catering as much as she could to her, the human Emma, not The Dark One, "Please remain where you are."

 

"Or," Emma started but she did not move from the bar stool where they had sat to eat breakfast, "I could clean up like the handy little Dark One you always desired."

 

"Well, now that it's _your_ idea," Regina grinned, "You can either remain seated _or_ clean up the breakfast items but you are **not** toleave this room and if you are to clean, please try and get what is left of that blood out of the glass, if you wouldn't mind."

 

The blonde's eyes widened a little from the slits that they had become as The Dark One, taking note that while it was a command to remain in the room, she had given her a choice as to her activities and she wondered if this meant Regina was testing her or if she was legitimately trying to make sure she was treated somewhat fairly in her captivity, upping the chance of her getting through to the blonde.

 

The brunette waited a moment then and before she could stop herself, the hand that wasn't resting on her hip reached forward and rubbed her thumb almost tenderly across planed cheekbones, with a soft smile that caused the blonde to hesitate, even if she had of had plans to try for the dagger, it definitely would have thrown her off enough not to.

 

_Too close, too close!_ Her mind screamed dangerously and before she could move, Regina had already lowered off the bar stool and the rhythmic staccato across marble floor signaled the brunette's exit.

 

She waited a moment to decide what she was going to do but she tuned her ears to the direction of the door, she could hear her parents and Hook, who as usual was being his obnoxious self and Emma noted that she could feel the change in pressure as Regina's ire was wrought at his brash words. That in itself was definitely something new.

 

After a few minutes, their voices got closer and by this time she had already decided to move all the plates to the sink and then rinsed and washed her glass thoroughly.

 

Part of her wanted them to be unnerved, to give them a false sense of security that maybe Emma was back completely even if it was only domestic tasks; to which she wasn't really known for.

 

Regina was first through the door but barely by the look of it, she must have felt the pirates breath on her neck with his close proximity as they entered the kitchen and Emma smiled slowly. Especially as she noticed the barely contained anger at his rudeness and physical closeness causing the brunette to place a hand on his arm as he went to rush past her.

 

"What are you doing?" Hook tried to shake her off but Regina's stare was enough to make him stand down, if only for a moment.

 

"You, my _friend_ , have _no_ clue right now," The smaller brunette replied through gritted teeth, "Emma?" She turned her head and faced the blonde, "Best behaviour, please?"

 

It took the blonde a moment to note that there was no command there and she wondered briefly if she wanted her to misbehave, to set the pirate on his ass and it was tempting to say the least but she was intrigued to see how this played out.

 

"As you wish it, your majesty," She knew the last words would mess with the other woman, especially saying it front of other people and her own actions hurt her in a way that the dark part of her quickly squashed down.

 

"What have you done to her?" The pirate admonished, this time shaking the hold Regina had on him completely off and pushed himself further into the kitchen.

 

" _I_ haven't done anything," Regina snipped, olive fingers pushed back dark bangs from from her flushed face just as Snow and Charming entered the kitchen.

 

"Hook, be careful," Snow warned as she glanced at Regina, "Regina's advice is to maintain our safety also."

 

"But this isn't _Emma!"_ Hook ranted and he stared intently at the blonde, only he didn't see the slight flinch that Regina did as he said her name and this time Regina smiled.

 

_Fine, let him have it if he so wishes._

 

She stopped herself, relatively by the width of spider's web, of turning that into a command and when Emma looked at her, she knew she could sense it too but she didn't stop her entirely when alabaster fingertips trailed through the beard on the pirates face, lulling him into a false sense of security.

 

She watched as the blonde leaned closer, her stomach plummeted at the thought, especially when she thought about their kiss but instead of lips locking, it was almost instant, too quick for anyone to do anything about, even Regina though she did notice the change quicker than the others, as Emma bent the pirate's head side ways and sunk her teeth into his tanned neck.

 

Part of her gloated, part of knew that the blonde had done that for her but the other half of her wondered now about which part was in control... or if The Saviour and The Dark One were working cohesively for this effort.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this is sooner than expected but sorry it took so long. Pretty much just going to let this chapter write itself. 
> 
> A/N 2: I'm quite pleased at how this turned out. Probably going to skip forward about a week in the next chapter. If you like it please leave a review so I can update it more often. :)

Chapter 7

She should have stopped it sooner, she knew that but she was still reveling somewhat in the feeling that perhaps Emma might have done this to make a point with her and she cleared her throat quietly before she verbally directed Emma to desist once again. 

The blonde immediately stopped, withdrawing her teeth from his swarthy neck and backed away dutifully, her hands in the air like she had a gun pointed at her. 

"And just when I was starting to have fun," Emma whined almost petulantly. 

"Enough," Regina sighed, dark and emerald orbs connected for a moment and she couldn't help the twitch of full lips as she tried to disguise the amusement she felt at the blonde's actions; even though she shouldn't condone such behaviour. 

"What the hell..." The pirate's shock seemed to dissipate followed by mild anger, "What was that?"

"I tried to tell you," Regina started only to receive a glare from Hook, she gestured gracefully with the knife, an unspoken command telling The Dark One to be seated at the bar stool as they both watched him press two fingers carefully to his neck and the crimson droplets that came away as he did so. 

"You didn't warn me about that," He snapped, looking at The Charming's, almost as if he was looking for backup and they shrugged in confusion, both frowning. 

"Regina?" Snow questioned quietly, slowly the older brunette turned to her step daughter with a raised brow and the shorter woman simply beckoned her closer. 

She wasn't expecting the whispered tones and she wondered if they thought their daughter couldn't hear them? The thought itself left her wondering with how foolish they were how they possibly survived in The Enchanting Forest. 

"That's new right? You didn't know she could do that did you?" 

"Somewhat new..." It wasn't a lie, it was new, especially as a Dark One but they didn't specifically ask how long she had known about the current Dark One's desire for blood. 

"What do we do?" Charming asked, just as they all watched Hook attempt to stealthily move towards the blonde as if she was a bomb that was about to go off. 

"Right now, like I told you already, I have a plan I want to work on and I would really rather you leave me to..."

"Not on your life," Hook threw over his shoulder, this time in front of the blonde, his one hand pressed firmly into her arm and he frowned at the coiled strength he could feel beneath his hand, "Emma, listen to me love..."

She tilted her head, staring intently into his dark brown eyes as he spoke, wondering how long it would take him to figure out that she wasn't going to be who he wanted her to be and one of the good things about becoming the Dark One, she didn't have to fear being alone again. 

"Emma, I know you're in there, everything is going to be okay," his hand moved then, his thumb caressed her planed cheek and she watched as he leaned in briefly, his whiskers tickled her face and his lips pressed almost forcefully against her mouth.

Her hand snaked up his back, her finger tips walked a path to the hairs at the nape of his neck, she heard Regina's sharp intake of breath and her stomach dropped, knowing that this would dig at the woman's resolve, part of her delighted in the response but the other half of her felt guilty.

She knew he was expecting something also and satisfaction filled her core knowing the shock she would see when he realized it hadn't work, that it wouldn't work or at least not with them it would never happen with him. 

She tugged sharply then pulling his head backwards, he cried out in pain briefly as he pulled pale fingers from his hair and backed up slowly. 

"That should have worked," He whispered almost with disbelief, shock started to set in and he looked at the blonde incredulously as it dawned on him but instead of saying another word, he turned and rushed from the kitchen, a few moments later the sound of the front door closing came back to meet them.

A slow, almost predatory smile graced sharp features. 

"Oh," Snow mumbled.

They all just stood there mutely, an awkward silence filled the room making the air between them all almost palpable and after a moment, Emma simply made a thoughtful noise. 

Regina lifted dark eyes then, glancing at the blonde across the room, she sat almost regally and ethereal in the chair as if it were a throne and the brunette had to swallow. The look itself brought a new aura to the blonde, something more poised and delicate and she realized the Dark One was more in control than Emma was right now. 

Arousal spread through her but on the outside she was the picture of stern perfection and she turned to the Charming's again.

"As you see, I have made some progress, this little... test of yours, for lack of better words, may have set me back a little... but I think I can still work on it," She tried to paint her expression as irritated but a part of her was amused at how quickly they knelt to her now she was good, maybe she should have joined forces a long time ago.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to step on any toes, whatever you think is best to get our daughter back," Charming said swiftly, grabbing Snow gently by the elbow as he looked one last time at the blonde in question and back to the former Queen. 

"It's okay," Regina acquiesced, "Now, I will contact you. Do you understand?"

"Do you think that's wise though, Regina?" Snow questioned, her cherub features creasing into concern, "Shouldn't we check in with you just to make sure that everything is going okay and that she hasn't... escaped or something."

"Fine, I'll check in daily if that will make you feel better," She conceded.

"Yes, thank you," Snow smiled then and nodded before she rushed to take her daughter's hands in her own, forcing Regina to be on the ready in case Emma tried something once again. Instead of taking any chances she waved the dagger at her as a reminder, "We'll see you soon."

A moment later and she was back beside her husband, they nodded their thanks once again and muttered something about going to check on Hook.

She waited until they were gone completely before she said anything and instead of actually saying anything, a dark eyebrow hiked upwards in question.

"What? I was bored," Emma shrugged and then smiled teasingly at the brunette, "Would you rather I save the rough stuff for you?"

"Emma," Regina sighed in exasperation and tried valiantly to suppress her bodily reaction to the blonde's word, "Please behave."

They both knew it was more a request than it was a command and the blonde stood then, inching closer and she could see the brunette's hand waver as she warred with herself in terms whether she was going to direct the former savior to stop in her tracks or not. 

She hesitated a moment longer, waiting as the slim figure moved and towered over her, she instinctively moved the dagger behind her back and looked up challengingly into dark emerald. 

Nothing was said but the heat between them was magnetic, it took every ounce of her strength to not use her free hand to reach out and touch the blonde. She didn't have to, there was a slight blink as Emma leaned in inches from her face, so close she could feel her breath on her own full lips but they both knew she wasn't going to kiss her. That was too much of a risk for The Dark One right now and they both knew she had not got through to her that quickly.

"Emma..."

"Regina," Emma responded lowly and it was the brunette that turned away this time, squeezing the dagger tighter within olive palms.

She simply exited the kitchen, not quite sure what else to do other than will the blonde to follow and they ended up in the living room. 

She was slightly amused when she saw Henry's gaming console controller sat pointedly on the coffee table and wondered if he knew what she had been planning. She tilted her head towards it wondering what the blonde would do now that she was The Dark One. 

Emma's eyes twinkled briefly but she did not move and she looked directly at Regina then, green orbs lighter than usual causing the brunette to smile softly.

"Have you ever played Borderlands?" Emma asked, as the corners of petite pink drew up into a sly smile.

"No, I'm not very good at video games," Regina responded and then paused, "But... If you show me... I'm willing to give it a try." 

\--- ---

They played for longer than either of them anticipated. Regina was loathe to admit it but she had certainly quite enjoyed herself, by the time she figured out where her shots were going off and how to use her controller, she finally ended up just reviving Emma repeatedly until the blonde stated she was bored. 

"I fear I'm not very much fun when it comes to this," The brunette murmured, somewhat embarrassed that she would not be able to stand toe to toe with the blonde in something and worse, fearful that the blonde would not want to do such an activity again. Even though, she would not say no to another invite if received. 

"Nah, you weren't that bad," Emma teased, nudging a leather clad shoulder into the other woman's, the smoothness of both materials made the contact slicker than expected and they ended up closer than anticipated. 

Regina swallowed visibly, wetting dry lips with her tongue and there was a brief flicker between petite pink and emerald orbs before mumbling, lowering her head immediately and inching further away. 

"We'll have to do this again," Regina muttered, clearing her throat and stood gracefully, dusting off her clothing as she did so, "I definitely enjoyed that more than I expected but I would understand if you did not, considering you had to carry my lack of game console expertise."

"You'll get better," Emma replied standing but making sure she kept her distance, she felt a strange pull but only allowed herself to think of the dagger's hold on her, "But to get better we'll need to practice more."

"I'd very much enjoy that," Regina smiled, warmth stirred in her stomach and she allowed herself, if only for a moment, to live as if a future like this with Emma was possible. For the first time, in a long time, she felt genuinely happy at the prospect rather than a deep dread. 

 

That was until Emma broke the silence and reminded her that her dreams were not feasible to imagine at this present time, she needed all her wits about her.

"We should totally make it a thing though that you have to sit in my lap to play, oh wait," A salacious grin graced The Dark Swan's face and she suggestively purred the rest, "That's not video games."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated. Okay, more than a while, I'm also only half sure where I am going with it. Again I want to remind you this is off course of the aired episodes.
> 
> Also for the reviewer who said this isn't Vampire Diaries, no it is not nor do I intend to go that way even though I do love that show too.
> 
> I would just like to thank everyone that has taken the time to review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Tethered**

_"We should totally make it a thing though that you have to sit in my lap to play, oh wait," A salacious grin graced The Dark Swan's face and she suggestively purred the rest. "That's not video games."_

She grinned simply in response to the blonde. She was getting better at deflecting the advances even with the effects of any words delivered.

"No, my dear," Regina paused. "You would be far too distracted if I did _that_. How am I supposed to up my game?"

"Oh," Emma smiled slowly. "Is The Queen worried about her point score?"

"I'm _definitely_ _ **not**_ worried about my ability to score, Miss Swan."

And finally a victorious smirk pulled at the edges of full lips as a visible shiver ran through the pale figure in front of her.

"Now," The brunette cleared her throat and gestured for the younger woman to follow as she exited the living room. "I know your dietary requirements have changed but _surely_ they haven't changed drastically enough that you can't have a glass of apple cider with me before bed?"

Emma dutifully trailed after the brunette with a brief grunt of acknowledgement. She knew that Regina would have picked up on her lack of response so instead of delivering a late reply, she chose to save it for a time that would be more off putting.

"It won't make a difference, it doesn't affect me like it used to," Emma stated.

"It doesn't need to. It's just a friendly drink between friends before we retire for the evening," Regina responded.

"Would it please you?" The blonde inquired as they entered the study.

"It would," Regina answered softly and stole a quick glance over her shoulder at the blonde.

Emma hovered hesitantly, causing Regina to pause as she recognized more of Emma than the Dark One in her demeanor. Instead of drawing attention to it, she opened the liquor cabinet door and proceeded to pour them both drinks.

"Regina?"

Sepia and pale green met for a brief moment before the brunette lowered herself carefully beside the blonde as she handed her the cold glass.

"Yes?" The brunette replied.

"Did you want me to bite Killian?"

Regina would have been lying had she said she was expecting the question. In fact, she had thought she had hidden it quite well... which made her wonder just how much Emma had watched her before she had become The Dark One.

"Honestly," She smiled awkwardly, "Just a little."

"It's okay," Emma admitted. "I have honestly wanted to punch Robin out many times and that was _before_ I became... this."

In that moment, Regina could see the detest and self loathing coming off the younger woman in waves. Without thinking she reached out and placed a warm hand upon the blonde's chilled wrist.

"Don't," Regina intoned.

"Don't what?" Emma questioned. She could just make out the hilt of her dagger in the waistband of the other woman's clothing even without direct eye contact. Instead of reaching for it though, like she could have with the brunette's evident distraction, she found herself wanting to move closer to Regina for more intimate reasons. To give in to this obvious closeness the older woman wanted. That _she_ wanted.

"Don't do that to yourself. You're allowed to love yourself... even in this form. Even at what you might consider your worst and even if you _can't_ right now. I..." She choked. "I... I do..."

_Fool. She doesn't love you. How could she? Look at you?_ Emma's mind taunted her and Regina briefly saw the flicker within green orbs as the darkness pulsed in it's attempt to reclaim it's full hold.

"Even..." Regina cleared her throat. "Even when you're at war with yourself and your instincts. Your darkest deed could not deter me and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. I will."

The blonde was so taken aback at the brunette's devout vow that it took her by surprise when long olive fingers caressed her cheek gently.

"I know, these are not words you expect to come. I certainly didn't expect to be saying them but I realized something today. Something your idiot parents and that imbecile— you're trying to convince everyone is your..." Regina's face contorted into obvious disgust. " _True_ _love_... but he's not. You know he's not."

Their gazes connected again and suddenly Regina's hand was really warm on her cheek.

She didn't respond verbally, she shifted back in her seat removing all physical contact with the brunette. At once she regretted her choice when Regina's face faltered and hurt briefly flickered within brown orbs.

Before her darkness thought any better of her actions, small fingers laced themselves through the brunette's with the briefest of squeezes.

"I know." Emma whispered.

That night had been monumental as far as Regina was concerned. Emma may not have responded with any declarations but she didn't dismiss Regina's either. She even admitted that Hook wasn't what she had been trying to claim him to be all along and was just a means to an end.

This tiny bit of information instilled in her a sense of hope. It also allowed her to believe in the chance that there was something they could do together to change the curse that Emma now carried. That she carried _because_ of her. A sacrifice bigger than any person had made for her in her entire life. Even greater than that of her father's and nobody had ever out weighed that.

It had been about a week since Regina had, for lack of better words, taken Emma hostage in her home.

They had grown into a small routine of breakfast, lunch and dinner. Even though the blonde currently didn't require such things she appeased the brunette by drinking her glass of blood as normally as she could.

They even discussed a few points about being The Dark One and she knew that Emma had revealed a couple of things her dark counterpart wished otherwise because she slipped back into the being like a glove. Especially so after she let slip that there had only been one other that relied on life blood as sustenance.

That night Regina had guided the blonde to the guest room, sealed her in with the usual commands and then made her nightly call to Snow.

They had definitely been making progress but she couldn't help but feel that they had taken one step back after Emma's revealing statement. Though, Regina noted to herself, maybe it meant The Saviour was winning out because she had been able to reveal such a secret.

Snow had questioned her like she usually did whenever she called about their progress and Regina still only had the same answer for her. Not anything noticeable, little aspects but nothing that would offer any sort of reassurance for The Charming's.

She hadn't expected for Henry to request the phone next. She heard his deeper voice that had dropped in pitch already in only the short time that she had been away from him. She should have expected it. He was stubborn just like both his mother's and his grandparents.

"Mom?"

"Henry," Regina replied, her tone actively softening upon hearing his voice.

"I know that Ma won't hurt me, please can I just come see her? Dark One or not, I _know_ she won't." He requested belligerently.

Regina thought for a moment. She had the dagger and she knew out of everybody, even with Emma's current appetite and her current behaviours, maybe this was the little extra push to drawing The Savior further out. Now that she had seen it for herself and that she had this alone time with the blonde, their son's request didn't seem so dangerous any more. She knew Emma wouldn't let that happen and maybe this was an act of trust that Emma would be able to see. That by Regina's allowing Henry to finally see her could maybe be what they needed for The Saviour to stay more present than The Dark One.

"Okay," Regina sighed. "But I need you to do me a favour. Let's do dinner tomorrow night but I need you to do some research for me."

"Really?" Henry asked and she could hear the excitement coming off him.

"Yes, really."

"What did you want me to research?" The teenager asked and she could tell he was holding the phone closer and trying to be quiet.

"I need you to try and find out more about The Dark Ones, more specifically one called Mormo."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you still continue to enjoy this fic. 
> 
> Also YAY chapter update quicker than 6 months! :D *Giggle*

****

__

___"I need you to try and find out more about The Dark Ones, more specifically one called Mormo."__ _

__

__\--- ---_ _

__

__

Henry had arrived earlier than anticipated for dinner. His Mom had asked him to be there at the usual time of 5.30pm to be ready to eat for 6pm. He looked at his wristwatch and noted that he was a whole 28 minutes early.

 

Instead of going around the back like he would have usually he knocked on the ornate white front door.

He reminded himself that things were different right now. It felt strange but with his birth mother being The Dark One, it changed things. It changed thing drastically. More so than anything else that had happened to him.

 

But he had faith. He had faith that his Mom would be able to help his Mother. He was also dead set on aiding them. Whether they liked it or not.

 

So when his Mom had asked him to do some research, he had seized the opportunity with enthusiasm. He hadn’t expected it and had been prepared to lay down the law when he had taken the phone off of his Grandma. He didn’t want to go behind his Mom’s back. But he was going stir crazy and he was determined he was going to help __somehow__. So when she had given him the task he had for the first time in weeks, felt relief.

 

Suddenly he heard his mother’s heels on the marble tile inside and when she opened the door, her face lit up with a warmth and happiness that he had come to love seeing.

 

“Hey Mom,” he greeted and was immediately pulled into a tight hug.

 

“Henry,” Regina replied softly.

 

She got a whiff of Old Spice and wondered if Henry had raided David’s bathroom stash. Then nostalgia hit her as she realized her little boy wasn’t a little boy any more.

 

She pulled back and looked directly in his eyes. That was new. The last time she had seen him he had been a little shorter but she reminded herself he was almost sixteen and not a small child any more.

 

She watched as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack before he automatically removed his shoes. He kept a hold of his satchel however, so she knew then he must have come across something in his research.

 

She sighed softly and shut the door behind him. She did miss him and contemplated if after things had settled down and thing weren’t so dangerous, if she could convince him to come home for a little while.

 

She then gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen and she glanced at the timer as they entered and noted that there was only ten minutes to go before her world famous lasagna would be ready.

 

“Where’s Ma?” Henry asked as he slipped casually onto a bar stool. The same one Emma always used. Regina smiled at the realization.

 

“She’s in the guest room. I am actually glad you arrived a little early, this is not something I wanted to talk to you about over the phone.”

 

Henry’s brow furrowed.

“Does it have anything to do with what you asked me to look into?”

 

“Yes,” Regina exhaled. “It does.”

 

“Hold on,” Henry interrupted reaching down to pull several books from his bag. “I think I might know what you’re going to tell me. Or at least some of it.”

 

“Really?” Regina moved closer, giving Henry her undivided attention.

 

He opened the first, old dusty leather bound book which had small scrawling handwriting and several small sketches breaking up the text. She tried to look closer at them but Henry started speaking again.

 

“At first, when I looked into it there wasn’t really anything I could find that detailed every Dark One. Grandpa Gold has his story in our book because he is __also__  Rumpelstiltskin. I crossed referenced over several different texts and I ****know****  you trusted **_**_me_**_**  with this task, but it was __enormous__. Belle ****had****  to help me.” He looked apologetically up at her but she simply squeezed his shoulders.

 

“It’s okay. I’m surprised you found this much already,” Regina replied with a smile.

 

“There’s ****still****  more I have to look at though,” Henry added but tapped a finger on the sketch. “I think you might be interested in this. When I told Belle who I was specifically looking for, she ****knew****  who I was talking about. There are several references to an entity that dates back to the Ancient Greek times. Where Mormo was the tale of an specter, generally perceived as being female, told to children to make them behave. If they didn’t Mormo would come and bite them.”

 

“Huh,” Regina grunted thoughtfully, “Tell me more.”

 

“It gets confusing though because sometimes she is referenced as a she and at others a he. This one here claims __he__  fathered a monster called ‘ _ _Empusa__ ’ with Hecate, the Goddess of Witchcraft.” He handed her both the small leather bound book with the first description and then the second he had just read from. Then he opened a third. “In __this__  one Hippolytus of Rome references her in a fake invocation in his, ‘Refutation of all Heresies,’ though he also includes Hecate in there too.”

 

He hands her that text as he turns to the last book he has on the table and she peruses through them as he reiterates to her the content of the next. “In this one, it references a Greek vampire that is claimed to be the __servant__  of Hecate. A lot of them contradict one another but the general consensus either way was that she drank blood and ate flesh.”

 

He waited for his statement to sink in and he had expected his Mom to be shocked, but it only appeared to cause more frown lines.

 

“So no references between Mormo and being a Dark One yet?” Regina questioned as she took a few moments to take in the various images of Mormo that Henry had found.

 

“Mom,” Henry said drawing sepia orbs to his. “Do you think Ma is a vampire or something?”

 

“Or something,” Regina answered and a half smile pulled at cherry stained lips. “Honestly, I don’t really know. But it leads me to think that it’s something of the likes either that or maybe she’s somehow connected to Mormo out of all the other Dark Ones in someway.”

 

“ ** _ ** _Why_**_**?” Henry questioned.

 

“Henry, your mother’s dietary needs **_**_have_**_**  changed quite a bit. It’s one of the reasons I’m glad you got here early so I could let you adjust to it before you actually ****see****  it.”

 

“Oh,” Henry said simply with a small frown.

 

“You don’t seem too surprised but then again I did ask you to research __this__ ,” she gestured to the books covering the counter. “For me. So I shouldn’t be surprised either.”

 

“Well __that__   ** **and**** the fact that Hook has two nice looking holes in his neck,” Henry added casually with an almost amused tone.

 

“Well,” Regina started to explain but she caught the slight twinkle in her son’s hazel eyes.

 

“He wouldn’t tell me what happened but Grandpa did. Grandma seemed too shocked to talk about it but Grandpa seemed amused. He mentioned something that I thought was interesting.” Henry explained.

 

“What would that be, dear?” Regina asked.

 

“He thinks that means that Hook isn’t Ma’s ****true****  love after all,” He finished and he stared at her with an almost cocky expression.

 

“Oh,” Regina breathed. Her stomach fluttered somewhat as she thought about the blonde and what Henry’s expression seemed to be implying.

 

Before she could answer him though the timer for the lasagna sounded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One of the last reviews I received has to be one of the biggest compliments I’ve ever received.
> 
> Also, just to clarify the lasagna was in the oven before Henry got there she was just waiting for the timer to signify taking it out of the oven.

 

****Tethered** **

****

****

 

****Chapter 10** **

****

__Before she could answer him though the timer for the lasagna sounded._ _

__

To say she hadn’t been relieved when the timer went off would have been a minor understatement. This was ****not****  a conversation she wanted to be having with her teenage son.

 

She smiled at him, almost awkwardly for her usual confident demeanor and turned to the oven.

 

“What do __you__  think?” Henry pressed.

 

She took a moment, concentrating solely on the lasagna before she cleared her throat.

 

“About what?” Regina asked somewhat distractedly.

 

“About Hook not being Ma’s true love?” He questioned and as she turned around, she noticed he was still smiling like he knew __her__  secret.

 

“I don’t really think it’s my business to presume anything,” she answered. “Now, I’m going to go and get Emma and no more on this subject, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

He continued to smile impishly and she sighed softly.

 

“Are you prepared for this Henry? Try not to be scared because I’ll have control of the situation but I don’t think Emma would hurt you. I’m not about to let that happen either way. You know that right?”

 

“I agree, I don’t think Ma would hurt me but I ****also****  trust __you__. I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to me. I don’t doubt that or you, Mom.” Henry declared.

 

She smiled warmly in response to her son’s belief in her before brown eyes traveled along all the books Henry had brought with him, strewn across the bar top.

“I’d put those away though and we will look at them again later. Maybe put them in my study?”

 

“Okay, Mom,” he agreed and began tidying them up.

 

She smiled again before she headed upstairs.

 

Regina paused outside the guest bedroom door. Taking a moment to steel her reserve. Even though Emma had been behaving much better the last few days she didn’t want to shut off her guard completely. Snow and Charming were one thing. Henry was something entirely more precious.

 

She raised her arms and lowered the magical barrier that kept the blonde contained to the bedroom. She sent a silent command through the dagger for her to remain still and entered the room.

 

Regina wasn’t disappointed to see, for once, the blonde was completely complicit. She was slightly taken aback. __More__  so upon seeing that the blonde was dressed completely in dark jeans, a white tank and tan knee high boots. If it wasn’t for her currently ****unusual****  pallid complexion, she would __almost__  look like her old self.

 

The brunette’s head tilted in question but before she could utter a word, Emma interrupted her.

 

“Henry’s here,” she stated simply. Petite pink twitched nervously into a small smile.

 

“Yes,” Regina responded offering up her own reassuring smile but her brow furrowed slightly. “How did you know?”

 

Emma smiled, a flicker between her usual self and her new persona.

“I sensed him.”

 

“I see,” Regina enunciated carefully before she gestured to the other woman’s outfit. “Is that the reason for…”

 

“Yes,” the blonde responded firmly.

 

 There was no further elaboration and Regina cleared her throat.

 

“Do I need to go over anything in regards to his presence? Any ground rules I need to establish with you?”

 

“No,” Emma answered and she smiled, genuinely, for the first time in weeks. Regina’s mind raced with possibilities, wondering exactly what was going on and if she she should be worried. “Henry is ****still****  as important to me as he was before. I would __never__  hurt him. That’s something that you won’t have to worry about. I give you my word.”

 

To say that Regina wasn’t extremely taken aback at the blonde’s almost normal turn around would be an understatement. It delighted her but at the same time she was wary of such an abrupt change.

 

“I believe you.” The brunette sighed. “I already knew that though, otherwise I would never have invited him.”

 

“It means a lot, Regina,” Emma responded, tilting her head sideways. “I know my behavior has proven to be anything ****but****  trustworthy but __I’m__  in control right now. I’m not going to scare our son away.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Regina smiled. She hesitated a moment but with a firm grip on the dagger she stepped forward and closer to Emma.

 

The brunette had half expected the blonde to move away. She was inches from the woman but she squeezed the dagger tightly in her grasp. Seeing Emma dressed like her old self was something she hadn’t expected to see in a while.

 

An olive hand came to rest briefly on the younger woman’s hip and when the blonde still didn’t move, she looked up into dark green orbs. She reminded herself firmly that their son was downstairs and she wasn’t fool enough to think that she would be able to break The Dark One’s curse with true love’s kiss.

 

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. It shocked her when pale hands threaded gently through dark locks and startled sepia orbs lifted to twinkling green. It was hard to remind herself that this wasn’t __fully__  Emma.

 

“Emma…” She breathed her name a little more emotionally than she had intended.

 

“Yes?” The blonde questioned lowly.

 

She drew a deep breath to control her nerves, refusing to let the internal tremors show. It was hard when the blonde ever so gently trailed small fingers along her neck, stopping briefly at the spot she had sunk her teeth into previously causing Regina to shudder. __Damn it.__

 

“It’s good to have you back if only briefly. Though I want you to know I accept you. __All__  of you.” She smiled hesitantly but squeezed the dagger again as if to remind herself the vulnerable position she had put herself in. “I __hope__ ** **you**** know that.”

 

Emma didn’t say anything but her eyes flickered. Regina was so close that she could see her porcelain almost corpse like skin was almost a sickly gray and she sighed softly, wondering if she was giving the other woman what she needed.

 

Her breath caught again as Emma leaned in inches from full lips. She wasn’t fool enough to think that Emma was actually about to kiss her. The Dark part of her would not allow it but she was pleased to see the physical tremble that mirrored her own filter through the blonde.

 

“I do,” Emma uttered. The brunette was so unraveled by the closeness that she had forgotten what the quiet confession was in answer to.

 

“Excuse me?” Regina’s voice wavered as she spoke.

 

“I know that. I knew that the moment you commanded me to your office.”

 

They stared at one another for a moment longer before Regina moved aside and gestured toward the bedroom door.

 

“Are you ready?” Regina asked, a slight note of authority returned to her tone. “If you have ****any****  doubts or this is __too__ hard at __any__  point— you ****will****  tell me won’t you?”

 

“I promise Regina. Does he know?”

 

“About your dietary changes?” Regina queried as they exited the bedroom. They walked, Emma first, down the main flight of stairs.

 

“Yes.”

 

“He is aware. Though I feel that seeing this might be vastly different to the __idea__  of it.” The brunette noted and the blonde made a small grunting noise.

 

“I don’t have to. If you think that would be better?” Emma asked hesitantly.

 

Again, Regina found herself disconcerted. The shift from the antagonistic almost demon like spectacle that she had been given only to have Emma back instantly for their son, was enough to give her a renewed sense of wary hope. She tucked this to the back of her mind not allowing it to let her guard down too much. She couldn’t help but think that this was far __too__  easy but Henry did have the ability to bring things out of people that weren’t expected.

 

Emma hesitated when they reached the kitchen door and inhaled sharply. Regina couldn’t help but note the nerves she could now __visibly__  see. She whispered her name and the blonde glanced over her shoulder at her.

 

“You can do this,” Regina reassured. She moved forward and trailed olive fingers down a pale forearm. “I believe in you.”

 

She was reminded of the few times after she had first determined she was going to try more. __Be__  better. Be __good__. For Henry. She had been where the blonde was now. Fighting her own inner war and had ****many****  times, deemed herself unworthy. Even though she knew, even with Emma being The Dark One, that she already held a higher standing with their son than she ever did when she had started her rehabilitation. For lack of better words.

 

Petite pink pulled up slightly into a smile and she squeezed Regina’s hand that had interlocked with her own silently.

 

“Are you two going to stay out there __all__  night or are we __actually__  going to eat dinner? I’m starving!” Henry interrupted from the kitchen.

 

Regina chuckled and butterflies flurried in her stomach when she looked back up and saw twinkling emerald rather than the storm she had come to associate seeing with The Dark One.

 

“You hear that?” Emma quipped.

 

Regina squeezed the hilt of the dagger tightly within her palm as if to remind herself somewhat that they weren’t all the way there yet. But something told her, that even though she was wary about this being completely Emma. That by trusting her enough to bring Henry here, that Emma was winning this fight.

 

“What?” Regina asked. She heard the waver in her voice and she smiled sincerely at the blonde.

 

“He ****totally****  gets that from me but who can blame him when he was spoiled with your cooking,” Emma’s smile crinkled her nose a little. “I __wish__  I had been ** **that**** lucky.”

 

The brunette’s stomach flipped at such an admission as her thoughts wandered. She allowed herself, if only for a brief moment to imagine what life would be like if __they__  were married. Of beautiful admissions, with sweet kisses and caresses. Of family dinners and watching her love and her son play video games.

 

She bit her bottom lip and warmth flooded her as she imagined retiring to the same bedroom as the blonde. Daring her imagination to wander for a brief moment and then quickly shook it from her thoughts as their son opened the kitchen door.

 

“I went ahead and set the dining room table,” Henry stated before he glanced between the closeness of his mother’s. He didn’t address it, simply smiled knowingly before he looked directly at Emma. “Hey Ma.”

 

“Hey kid,” Emma answered softly and moved away from the brunette, she didn’t let go of her hand even after Henry stepped forward and embraced her. In fact, the action itself caused her to hold Regina’s tighter.

 

Regina squeezed the blonde’s smaller hand reassuringly. They were definitely getting closer to something. __What__  exactly she didn’t know. All she did know was that there was some semblance of Emma back, stronger than ever before. Whether it was a combination of the time Regina had spent with her or Henry’s presence. She didn’t know.

 

She couldn’t help but feel a small sense of smugness that it __wasn’t__ Guyliner’s supposed kiss that could draw The Saviour back out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m on a roll. I know, it shocks me too. I do feel like there might be a couple of time jumps again in the next few chapters. This chapter is slightly longer but I hope you like it.

Regina was still unsure what to do with the blonde’s turnaround. Henry seemed mostly unaffected by Emma’s sudden change but he had also not seen her Dark One persona. 

Emma was the one that had broken the embrace and removed her hand from the brunette’s slowly, with a minute squeeze as she did so. 

Henry was excited to see his birth mother and if he noticed a difference, no matter how small, in her usual complexion— he didn’t say a word. 

They moved to the kitchen, Emma even carrying a few of the dinner items to the dining room where they all sat down, like a normal family to eat dinner. Well, except for when Emma glanced between Regina and Henry and to the glass that she had to the side of her plate. 

The brunette watched the apparent nervousness that crept into the blonde’s slight movements. Regina was reminded of all the times the younger woman had acted similarly in the past. How had she not noticed it before now? 

Regina’s expression softened somewhat and she nodded once, giving Emma permission to fill her glass. Henry didn’t even blink. Acting almost as if the entire charade was a normal occurrence. 

They both watched as green orbs centered on the glass stein in front of her. Her gaze unfocused briefly as a thick, dark red almost brown liquid filled her cup. It bubbled slightly for a moment before the blonde looked up at the pair again. 

“Cool,” Henry remarked and there was no mistaking that he was trying to contain his excitement. 

Emma half smiled before turning away.

Green and sepia met briefly before Regina cleared her throat, lifting the foil from the top of the lasagna and immediately started cutting away at it. 

“What have you guys been doing?” Henry asked. He knew it wasn’t the most simple question but it was also the most normal he could think of to ask given the circumstances. 

“Well,” Regina tilted her head sideways and smiled. Trying to think of what the most appropriate thing was to tell their son. After a moment, she laughed softly. “Your mother has been schooling me in Borderlands.”

Henry scoffed briefly until he realized his brunette mother was being serious and a brilliant grin adorned minutely pimpled skin. 

“Really?” 

“What?” Emma questioned, taking a small sip from her glass. “I taught you, didn’t I?”

“I guess.” Henry admitted with a small shrug. “But I caught on quickly and you really only had to show me the basics.”

“Well…” Emma glanced to Regina who had since placed a large slice of lasagna on Henry’s plate and her own. “She wasn’t a bad student either. She surprised me. She caught on pretty quick too considering she’s used to her action in person.”

Regina smiled appreciatively as she lowered herself regally into her seat.  
“Why thank you, Emma. I’m glad you approve.”

The rest of dinner went by quite smoothly. Almost as if it was a regular dinner like they did this all the time. Though somehow, the fact that it didn’t, was weighing heavily in Regina’s gut from the sheer hope that it would somehow become a norm. 

She found herself watching the blonde throughout dinner, she literally appeared to be the old Emma. A slight blush touching pale skin and the happiness that alighted porcelain features, was enough to fool but Regina knew better. She could see when green orbs darkened briefly every so often but she didn’t need to reach for the dagger as they eventually found their way back to emerald. 

A few times, Emma would glance her way and it was almost like she was seeing through her. As if she knew exactly what she was thinking but instead of a dark or overtly sexual look, a small grateful smile would appear before the blonde directed her attention back to Henry.

A warmth filled her at the sudden realization that her acceptance of Emma’s dark side and the trust she had exuded in allowing Henry to see the blonde, had a lot more influence on her than any other attempts made. 

Though I did also kind of hold her hostage to do this… what does that say about the whole situation? Regina mentally willed her mind to stop at that thought but she did remind herself to apologize to Emma later. But she would not apologize for it’s current success and this too made her thoughts wander further into different ideas on how to free the blonde from her current tether. 

“Mom?” Henry questioned and when she turned to him, she could feel the slight blush fill her cheeks as both her son and a certain blonde looked at her, almost knowingly. 

“Yes?” 

“What do you think?” Henry asked and his grin grew wider as he watched Regina slowly brush a strand of dark hair behind her ear as she tried to think about what the question was in reference to.

“About what, dear?” The brunette replied softly.

“About us all playing some games? It doesn’t have to be video games but that would be so cool.” 

Regina chuckled softly, glancing to the blonde who raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. The enthusiasm that bubbled from the teenager almost contagious. 

“How about it Madam Mayor? Care for some schooling?” Emma goaded and Regina caught the slight darkening of emerald. 

Olive fingers flitted to the dagger at her waist almost automatically until the blonde winked at her and nodded at Henry. Her gesture reminded her that the Emma was serious. She wasn’t going to do anything in front of their son and she visibly relaxed, though it would have been a lie to say that the words themselves didn’t issue a more carnal response within her. 

She cleared her throat. 

Sepia orbs glinted briefly for a moment as she leaned forward.  
“Oh, I would like to see you try, Miss Swan.” 

Then before either of them could focus on the intentions conveyed through a simple sentence, Regina smiled and an answering one flitted across pale features across from her. Emma’s nose wrinkled as she grinned in response. 

Henry cleared his throat pointedly. 

“Is that a yes then, Mom?” He inquired once again.

“I don’t see why not,” Regina turned to him, though it was a struggle to remove her gaze from the blonde. She noted that the younger woman was almost mesmerizing. “How about we do both?”

“That sounds awesome! Thanks Mom!” Henry chirped as he hurried from his chair and immediately began clearing the table. 

“Careful now, you know this is my good china,” Regina admonished. But at his apology and his immediate correction, she smiled. He really was a good kid. Teenager— she mentally corrected. 

“He gets the enthusiasm from me,” Emma whispered across the table as the door swung shut behind him. 

“Oh,” the brunette’s gaze returned to the blonde. She smiled as she stood and Emma followed suit. Almost automatically they collected up the rest of the dinner items and moved to towards the kitchen. 

“Some of it, I’ll grant you.” Regina winked at the blonde and was rewarded with a faint blush which stirred something else within her. She nodded towards the kitchen and Emma dutifully went ahead of her almost like this was something they’d been doing for years.

It didn’t take them long to clean up from dinner but the domesticity of the situation was almost fluid in movement. Emma rinsed and cleaned her glass like she had been requested and placed it to drain on the sink. Henry immediately started rinsing dishes to place in the dish washer and she watched as the two teased one another like they normally would have. 

She couldn’t help but feel like she finally had a home. Rather than the curse which had made her a house but not a home. It never fully felt as such until she adopted Henry. Then there was that short tumultuous period when the blonde had first arrived but in The Savior she had found an unexpected connection. With the simmering hatred— no, not hatred. Fear. She had been terrified of the ramifications of The Savior but she had never expected Emma. 

She couldn’t help but hold on to this image. Once, she would have thought herself a fool for believing in the possibility of loving again. She even noted that her feelings for Robin were a mask and she somewhat regretted that she had settled for him. But there was also the fact that she was trying to suppress the feelings she had for the younger woman, completely sure they were unrequited. Love was a fickle thing indeed. 

Regina had been so absorbed in her thoughts once again, she hadn’t realized that Emma had sent their son to the living room to pick out a board game before she had approached the brunette. 

“Hey,” Emma whispered, slowly entering the brunette’s space. “Regina, are you okay?”

“Ah— excuse me?” Regina cleared her throat and before she could protest, not that she actually would have, pale fingers pressed against the silk of her shirt above her stomach. The touch was slight but with it came a myriad of emotions as sepia connected with emerald. They’re still green. 

“You zoned out. Are you okay?” Emma repeated. 

“Y-yes,” the brunette stuttered. “Are you?” The words were husky and she couldn’t help the wavering of her voice at the blonde’s proximity. 

The flash of dark within the blonde’s green hue was enough to pull her to her senses. 

“Are you sure?” Emma purred but she didn’t step closer. Regina wasn’t sure whether this was a good or a bad thing. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Regina replied, pulling herself to her full height and she inched closer to Emma. “Emma…”

“Yes?” The blonde’s tone lowered and her breath caught when a dark hand lifted slowly and caressed porcelain features that were almost normal in appearance. 

Regina internally delighted in the affect her action had upon the younger woman. Staring directly into renewed green she stroked her thumb idly across high cheek bones and sighed softly. 

“I…”

“It’s okay, Regina,” the blonde soothed, her hand reaching around and pressing into her lower back as she pulled her closer. They were so close that Regina could feel Emma’s breath on her full lips. 

Olive fingers played into blonde tresses gently and she sighed softly. She was very aware of the dagger at her waistline on the opposite side that Emma’s arm was wrapped around. The blonde’s free arm lifted and her other hand slipped through dark locks almost mimicking Regina’s movements. 

“I want to do this more,” Regina admitted quietly. “But I know things are different. I know that…”

“I do too…” 

“What?” Regina frowned slightly at the admission unsure what context the blonde was speaking of. She tilted her head back so she could regain eye contact with the other woman.

“I want that too…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to all of you that have stayed with this fic from the beginning. Even through all the 6 to 8 month hiatus of writing and lack of updates must have been very frustrating. Hopefully the finishing of this fic in the next few chapters will make up for that. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Tethered**

 

_“I want that too…”_

__

Regina’s breath caught at the blonde’s revealing words. Echoing her heartfelt admission in ways she had never imagined.

 

Her bottom lip quivered slightly until she got a hold of herself and she smiled up at the other woman.

 

“Well…” The brunette exhaled and she stroked Emma’s cheek once more. “Maybe we **_**_can_**_**?”

 

“Moms? Are you—”

 

Regina jumped slightly, his voice startling her but Emma didn’t move, almost as if she knew he was there. The brunette went to pull away but the blonde held on fast, simply looking over her shoulder at their son.

 

“We’ll be there in a moment, okay?” Her words were low but petite pink pulled up slightly into a crooked smile.

 

A brilliant grin was reflected back at he and he blushed but nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay— I picked out __Ludo__ ,” he stated before pointing a thumb back at the doorway. “I’ll be waiting but don’t take ****too****  long or else we’ll never get to video games.”

 

“Alright, kid. Be right there.” Emma chuckled. “I promise.”

 

“Okay,” Henry grinned and left the room again.

 

As soon as he left, she turned back towards Regina and the brunette felt the warmth from the blonde’s palm at the base of her spine almost like a furnace. She swallowed visibly and small fingers gently forced sepia orbs back to emerald.

 

“It’s going to be hard. And I know that I’ve not been so __well behaved__  but things __are__  different. I’m not __just__  Emma anymore. But Henry __and__  you are my family. As much as I hate to admit it— in fact, my head is screaming at me not to say a word…”

 

“I understand __more__  than you know. That darkness __wants__  to keep you there,” Regina whispered, olive fingers threading through blonde locks almost soothingly and she could feel Emma’s inner turmoil.

 

“I know you do,” the blonde admitted quietly. Petite pink pulled briefly into a shaky smile and she sighed softly. “I know you know that more than __anyone__. Well… except for Gold but…”

 

Emma shrugged slightly moving her hands up Regina’s back and through dark locks. Her thumb ghosted across full lips and Regina caught the blonde’s hand for a second and pressed a slight kiss to the other woman’s palm.

 

Alabaster skin blushed visibly and she heard Emma’s breath catch.

 

“But?” Regina encouraged.

 

“But… this isn’t easy. Like I thought being __just__ Emma was hard but being __this…”__ she shrugged again and tilted her head.

 

“You’re not a __this__ or a __that…__ you may be an __idiot__  at times…” Regina smiled when Emma chuckled.

 

“Haven’t heard __that__  for a while.”

 

“Well, you haven’t been an idiot. Maybe a little __ornery__  but not an idiot. You __sacrificed__ yourself for me. __Nobody__  has ever done that. Ever. At the time we both thought you had your happy ending and that you were throwing that away to save __me.__ Regardless of all of that...” The brunette drew a breath and kissed Emma’s palm once again. “You’ll still always be Emma. A little more darkened but still Emma.”

 

“You really believe that?” The blonde asked lowly.

 

“Yes. I do.”

 

Emma took another shaking breath and Regina watched as emerald shifted between dark and green once again but firmly fixed back to the blonde’s natural eye colour.

 

“Whatever you need from me, to help you, I’ll do it,” Regina vowed seriously.

 

“Even if I asked you to roast someone on a spike?” Emma teased with a crooked grin.

 

“Well, that would depend,” Regina deadpanned.

 

“On?”

 

“Who are we talking about here? Because if it’s Captain Guyliner then it __might__  be negotiable,” the brunette quipped and they both laughed softly.

 

“That might be interesting to see…” Emma grinned.

The blonde lifted their entwined hands and stared at them for a moment before she turned to Regina more seriously. “You’ve already proven yourself to be more understanding than I ever imagined. __I__ might not ask you but it doesn’t mean a darker part of me might not challenge you in certain areas.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Regina purred. “I’m more than capable of handling your darkness.”

 

“I know. Wasn’t that __one__  of the reasons you commanded me to you in the first place?” Emma grinned wickedly and lowered their hands.

 

“It was one of the motivations, yes, __but__  I realized… I want that to happen because __you__ want it too. Not because I have commanded it of you. I won’t do that to you.” Regina admitted quietly.

 

The blonde squeezed her fingers and tilted her head again.

 

“I know.” Their eyes connected and petite pink quivered before she laughed softly. “Doesn’t mean that’s out of the question at some point though right?”

 

The question itself caused a blush to appear on dark skin, a heat rushing through her to her core and black lace dampened.

 

The brunette cleared her throat, followed by a sigh and moved away. Though their hands remained entwined.

“We should go before Henry…”

 

“Kicks up a stink?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. “Yeah. Alright, come on, let’s go.”

 

\--- ---

 

They played into the night and surprisingly, Regina won the game of __Ludo__  and then asked to move onto console games.

 

The blonde and their son had blinked at her for one moment before agreeing profusely as they attempted to beat one another to a controller. Regina had reminded them to pack the game away first and then they would play.

 

There had been some playful grumbling but they packed up without a lot of questions.

 

Finally, they had moved on to Borderlands and she had watched them play at first until Henry had requested to watch them instead.

 

She had laughed, urging them to continue but at Henry’s insistence she gave in and he was the one to sit back and watch them for a while.

 

They had bantered back and forth for most of it and her aim had improved a lot since they had last played this game.

At one point, her breath caught as Emma leaned closer and showed her a quick combination of buttons which performed a certain maneuver for the character she was playing.

 

She glanced down, Emma’s face was so close and the ends of her hair brushed against her forearms. A sharp intake of breath and suddenly emerald orbs were looking up at her with a knowing smile and she swallowed audibly.

 

“Thank you,” Regina whispered and Emma nodded, moving back out of her space.

 

The brunette had a hard time concentrating on the game after that point as she struggled to focus on the task at hand and not the blonde’s skinny thigh that was pressed against her own.

 

When the sound of the phone interrupted her thoughts, she welcomed the distraction and handed the controller to Henry so she could answer it.

 

She entered the kitchen and picked up the receiver and without realizing it, she answered the phone with a cheerful tone.

“Hello?”

 

“Regina?” Snow’s worried voice piped up on the other end.

 

“Snow,” the brunette responded. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” the younger brunette said and Regina picked up distinct irritation.

 

“Everything is fine,” she responded in a more arrogant tone than needed. “In fact… everything is __really__  good. This was just what both of them needed.”

 

“So it’s __safe__?” Snow cried delightfully into the phone.

 

“Yes. Quite.”

 

She glanced into the living room and smiled at the nudging between the pair as they tried to defend themselves. She sighed softly and ducked back into the kitchen. If she couldn’t feel the distinct pressing of The Dark Blade against her hip then she would have been able to fool herself into thinking everything was completely normal.

 

But for all intents and purposes… they were. The impression was definitely there. In her gut though she knew, they still had some work to do but she was happy with their progress.

 

“Regina?”

 

It dawned on her again that Snow had said her name several times in the past few minutes and she hadn’t heard her due to her distraction.

 

“Yes?”

“So that’s okay then?” Snow asked.

 

“Is __what__  okay?” Regina replied. She tried to control her tone, she could understand from a mother’s perspective the younger woman’s eagerness but Snow always had a way of ruining a good moment.

 

She sighed softly, that wasn’t fair, as of late they had been doing much better in terms of having a civil— almost __friendly__  relationship.

 

“If we come over tomorrow?” Snow inquired tentatively.

 

Regina could make out David’s voice in the background but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

 

“I don’t know, we’ll see. Let me talk to Emma and see if __she’s__  ready for that,” Regina replied diplomatically.

 

“You said everything was fine. I kind of __assumed__  that might mean she __could__  be like… you know…” Snow paused. “Herself.”

 

“Everything is going fine with __Henry__. You know he has always had a way of bringing her out. I don’t know what’s going to happen __after__  he leaves, Snow,” she lowered her voice and covered her mouth slightly as she spoke into the receiver. “I think we definitely have made progress though. It was a step in the right direction but I need to see what I’m dealing with once Henry leaves tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Snow responded. The word itself was drawn out but she sighed softly. “We trust you, Regina. Will you call us later? We’ll be up for a while.”

 

“I will,” she answered.

 

“Thank you,” Snow hastily added right before she hung up.

 

Regina returned the phone to its cradle and walked back to the living room, glancing at the clock and noting it had just gone eight-thirty.

 

She let them play a little longer until it got to nine-fifteen and she interrupted their last mission with a clearing of her throat.

 

“Have you had fun?”

 

“ _ _So__  much!” Henry stated cheerfully with an exuberant smile. “Can we do this again? We could play a different game…” He turned to Emma as his face lit up, “Oh! We should get Mom to play __Diablo__!”

 

“Ohhh,” Emma purred. “Good idea, kid!”

 

Regina chuckled.

“I’ll definitely __try__. As you can see though, I’m not that good of a shot but I’ve improved, __I__  think.”

 

“You have indeed,” Emma encouraged and winked at her, stirring up the butterflies in her stomach once again.

 

She had to say, the subtle flirting was most definitely welcome from the blonde.

 

“Alright kid,” The Saviour turned Dark One stood, pulling Henry up with her and putting her hands on his shoulders. “It’s getting late.”

 

Henry rolled his eyes but nodded amicably. Part of him wishing that they would see him as young adult __sooner__  rather than later. After all, he had been through so much more than most __normal__  teenagers.

 

“Yeah,” Henry sighed. “Do you think we could do this tomorrow?”

 

“We’ll see,” Regina intoned quietly, green and sepia meeting briefly as she linked arms with their son and lead him towards the kitchen to retrieve his bag. When Henry’s face fell she added quickly, “It’s not a no, dear.”

 

This seemed to perk him back up as he lifted his satchel onto his shoulder and they all moved into the front foyer to get his coat.

 

“I love you guys,” their son murmured as he pulled both of them in for a hug.

 

They both responded in unison repeating the words back at him. He smiled to himself and as he pulled away he consciously pushed them towards each other.

 

He grinned at them one last time before he left and the blonde and the brunette were left staring at one another.

 

“Well, that went well…” Emma said softly and petite pink pulled into a small smile.

 

“Yes,” Regina whispered, taking a step back and pondering the meaning behind Henry’s action, wondering if he had just given his approval. “Thank you.”

 

The blonde inched closer and took the brunette’s hand again backing her carefully into the closed front door.

 

Instead of transforming back into her usual guise, she remained looking like her old self but Regina could see the tiredness that had now set in and green darkened slightly.

 

Her free hand moved to the dagger at her waist as she drew a shaky breath.

 

“Regina…”

 

“Yes?” The brunette swallowed audibly and the small hand that held her own pressed hers against her chest.

 

The blonde hesitated and moved closer, pressing herself bodily into the brunette until she was inches away from full lips.

 

Regina struggled not to moan when Emma’s body came flush with hers instead she cleared her throat and kept eye contact with the blonde. Her breath caught when Emma leaned closer and she swore she was about to kiss her.

 

At the very last moment though instead of pressing petite pink against full wine tinted lips, she found herself simply laying her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

 

Regina hesitated at first and she untangled her hand from the blonde’s and lifted it to press against blonde curls. She held her for a few moments before the blonde drew back and the brunette caught the brief flash of sadness in green orbs before they darkened.

 

She wasn’t ready yet, but that was okay.

 

“I think I’d like to go to bed now,” Emma uttered quietly. Almost despondent in comparison to her usual previously animated persona.

 

“Emma…” Regina whispered, drawing her attention back and picking up the blonde’s hand once again. “Are you okay?”

 

“Peachy,” Emma responded in a tired tone.

 

“Be honest,” the brunette urged and Emma pulled her slightly closer, walking backwards towards the stairs.

 

“Tired,” The blonde shrugged and Regina raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

Her tone was firm but she smiled softly, in the hopes it would open the blonde up but it just seemed to steel her reserve.

 

“Am not,” Emma half smiled back, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist again and resting her forehead against Regina’s. “I’m honestly tired but there is stuff going on up there and I want to end today on a good note.”

 

“I see,” Regina closed her eyes and exhaled. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she could feel the heat emanating from the blonde. She licked her lips and murmured slightly as small fingers caressed her cheek briefly.

 

The brunette smiled and tucked the feeling away for later. She was starting to feel more hopeful especially with seeing Emma fighting to remain more in control than she had been before.

 

She was right, they needed to end this on a good note. The more control Emma had the more likely she would remain in control. The darkness was definitely calling her back and Regina would have been lying had she said she wasn’t disappointed not to feel the blonde’s lips against her own.

 

They walked silently but entwined to the guest bedroom.

 

Emma pulled away, letting go of Regina’s hand to sit on the edge of the guest bed. She sighed softly and she felt the remaining strength to keep herself at the forefront wane.

 

Part of her wanted the brunette to come closer again, to feel her skin and smell her perfume but she only had a slight amount of control when her darkness was steering.

 

She wondered how Gold had done it and wished she was able to ask him. He messed up a lot but ultimately it had always been Belle that could keep him grounded at the same time.

 

“Regina?”

 

“Yes?” The brunette’s head tilted and she inched closer.

 

“Do you think we could talk to Gold at some point?”

 

Regina smiled but the confusion was clearly evident upon dark features.

“May I ask why?”

 

“I just had some questions for him… questions that relate to Belle…” The blonde shrugged and lifted a small hand to press against her forehead.

 

“Oh,” Regina smiled somewhat to herself. She moved closer and took Emma’s hand from her face, her index finger trailing along high cheekbones and when Emma inhaled from the briefest of touches she answered. “Okay.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.” When she was flashed brilliant whites in a tired but genuine smile, Regina felt her own happiness brim to the surface. “Emma?”

 

“Yes?”

 

She sat down beside her on the mattress and Emma turned to look at her, lifting a knee up onto the bed with the sole of her boot hanging off the edge.

 

“Do you think you would be up to repeating this tomorrow?” Regina watched as Emma gave her a very non-committal gesture.

 

“I can try… I’m not sure for how long,” Emma answered honestly. “It’s a little draining… but if __you__  wish it. I will try.”

 

“It’s just… Snow was on the phone earlier,” Regina paused. “I’m supposed to update her tonight but I won’t agree to it, if __you__  don’t think you’re ready.”

Emma tilted her head and flickering green orbs looked intently at her. When Regina’s dark hand came to rest on her denim covered thigh she had a hard time controlling the more carnal response she wished to counter with.

 

“Can you tell her you’ll let her know tomorrow?” Emma asked tentatively and she bit her lip when Regina squeezed her leg and then removed her hand completely.

 

“Of course,” the brunette answered.

 

She let go of the blonde’s hand but as she stood, she lifted Emma’s chin and smiled softly. In husky tones, she added, “I’m on your side, remember that.”

 

Emma swallowed audibly and she felt the flush to her cheeks as the brunette looked down at her. Part of her rebelled, telling her to stand as she was no longer an underling in any way shape or form. The other part of her knew that Regina wasn’t imposing her status on her and that it was simply affection. Which was hard to come by from the other woman and butterflies took flight in her abdomen while her mind raced over all the other intimate gestures that the brunette had bestowed upon her that night.

 

She remained seated but she took in the emotion that sepia orbs presented her. She smiled encouragingly before she watched the brunette leave and then heard the distinct sound of the barrier as it went back up.

 

She resolved silently to herself to fight her darkness harder.

 


	13. Tethered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I seem to be on a roll here. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too.

She had left Emma almost reluctantly. The need to be near the blonde had doubled in the last few hours especially since the younger woman had admitted to trying to remain true to her good nature. It was obvious though, her struggle with the darkness and for that she hoped that the blonde would truly get some rest.

 

She mentally prepared herself for the fact that when she opened the door in the morning, that she would have to readily be on guard, that it might not be completely __Emma__ at the steering wheel.

 

The brunette flitted through the house, half in thought as she flicked lights out and made sure all the front and back doors were locked. Finally appeased she returned to her room, removing her heels as she entered and put them neatly away.

 

She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed and 10:47 pm glared back at her.

 

Regina sighed softly, moving into the bathroom, placed the dagger on the back of the sink behind the hot tap. She removed her make up and changed into her night clothes. She donned a thin strapped, black silk camisole, retrieved the weapon and returned to her bedroom, shutting the light in the bathroom off behind her.

 

She lowered herself to the end of her bed and picked up the cordless phone from its cradle on the top of her dresser.

 

She dialed Snow’s number and while she waited for her to pick up, she tucked the dagger under her pillow in its usual spot while she slept.

 

“Regina,” the happy but exhausted note to the younger woman’s voice was enough to give her pause. __Henry must have told her__ and no sooner had she thought it, Snow confirmed her thoughts with her response. “Henry told me how well it went tonight.”

 

The older brunette hummed slightly.

“Yes,” she paused. “It did.”

 

“Why do I sense a __but__  Regina?”

 

“Because there is one,” she sighed softly. “Yes, it was a good evening and yes, Emma made some __amazing__  progress. I asked her if she would be able to repeat it tomorrow and she requested I ask her again in the morning and let you know tomorrow.”

 

She heard the intake of breath through the phone and knew that her response had upset the younger woman. “That’s fine.”

 

“It wasn’t easy for her, she used every ounce of herself to remain __herself__  for Henry,” Regina stated softly. “She was exhausted. But hopefully it will be easier for her from now on.”

 

“You’re right. I can see how that would be for her,” Snow sighed. “I just really wanted to see her.”

 

“I know,” Regina acknowledged. “You will.”

 

“I’m glad she has you, Regina,” Snow responded in a small, tired voice.

 

Though she wouldn’t admit it to the younger woman, her daughter had held the very same tone tonight when she had gone to bed.

 

“She does,” Regina breathed. “More than you know…” The latter end of her sentence was a whisper and she hadn’t meant to say it. She hoped that the younger woman hadn’t heard her either but unfortunately Snow responded.

 

“Regina… is… are you…” The younger woman stopped and took a confused breath. “I’m not quite sure __how__  you mean that.”

 

“Nothing, dear. I’m tired, I simply meant I’m __really__ in her corner,” her voice wavered as she spoke but she cleared her throat almost pointedly and a strength returned to her tone. “It’s been a long day, I shall call you in the morning, okay?”

 

“Okay…” The word was slightly drawn out but then the raven-haired woman’s tone returned to normal. “I’m looking forward to it. I’m hoping for the best.”

 

“If you don’t get to see her tomorrow, please don’t be too disappointed. Also please tell Henry goodnight.”

 

“I understand what you’re saying Regina and I will,” Snow paused. “Thank you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Regina.”

 

“Goodnight, Snow,” the older brunette uttered and then hung the phone up.

 

She mentally chastised herself for the slip-up. It probably was because she was tired but she hadn’t meant to be as openly honest with the younger woman. She wished she had someone she could talk to about all this that would just listen and understand.

 

There was Henry… but he was too young…

 

There was Robin but she had given him permission to start a life with Zelena. She didn’t want to interrupt that especially when she knew her sister actually cared about him. And in time, if he didn’t love her… she was sure he would. But she knew that for him to actually make that choice that he must have felt something for the redhead even if he was just trying to be honourable.

 

If she was closer to her sister and at times, especially ones like this she wished she was, then she might have considered talking to her about it.

 

But that wasn’t an option either.

 

She sighed softly, moving the covers aside to slide into bed and turned out the bedside light. She must have stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows play from the lamplight outside for a good ten minutes before she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

 

\--- ---

 [In case this isn't showing up in italics - this is a dream sequence]

___Her vision streamed in and out from varying scenes, a random memory of Henry and her when he was a toddler spanning to several scenarios with the blonde when she had first rolled into town._ _ _

 

 

__

__Then she was at her desk at the town hall, ink pen in hand staring down the length of her nose at the other end of the room, opaque glass shrouded with a familiar feminine silhouette._ _

__

__Black swirls of misting magic surrounded her and obscured her view of black and white walls. It billowed in and out in seconds, replaced with alabaster limbs and stark white hair pulled into one simple braided strand._ _

__

__Petite pink pulled up into a half smile and a sepia gaze trailed the length of her flesh to take in a white tank topping vinyl trousers._ _

__

__Full lips pulled between pearly whites as she admired the new look and emerald orbs lifted to connect with chocolate._ _

__

__“Does her majesty like what she sees?” The blonde asked lowly._ _

__

__“Yes,” the brunette replied huskily unable to form a more eloquent sentence. “She most certainly does.”_ _

__

__

__Suddenly small pale hands lifted to present a white covered silver tray held with far more grace than the blonde usually possessed._ _

__

__Regina found herself smiling as she wondered what the younger woman was up to and dark brows furrowed in question._ _

__

__“Your lunch,” Emma stated as if sensing the question._ _

__

__Petite pink pulled into a smirk and she watched as the blonde unveiled what appeared to be a grilled cheese sandwich and Caesar salad._ _

__

__Sepia orbs glistened slightly as she scanned the younger woman’s face for any indication of where this charade was going._ _

__

__“It was my turn to bring lunch, remember?” Emma asked but it seemed as though she was attempting to prompt the brunette._ _

__

__A sense of encouragement floated through the air to her and so, her limbs loosened automatically in response to the suggestion and she smiled genuinely._ _

__

**_**_I want that_ ** _ ** __, she couldn’t help but think._ _

__

**_**_I feel like she wants that too… but she’s_**_** _ _different__ ** _ ** _and she’s_**_** _ _tryin__ g...

 

__Wine coloured lips pulled into a brilliant smile and suddenly one of the high back chairs that were at the presentation table in the room, floated across the space to sit slightly to the left of the brunette._ _

__

__She got the impression that this was a sequence that happened a lot. The sense of repetition and familiarity with the scenario, the strength of the blonde’s demeanor and the vision was so vivid it made her wonder if she was getting some form of premonition._ _

__

__The younger woman lowered herself gracefully into the seat and settled the tray between them. A small hand was in her hair and fingertips trailed to her neck and petite pink were pressed to full lips. A shock of static electricity went through her and she moaned softly._ _

__

__“Emma…”_ _

__

__“Regina?” The blonde’s tone held confusion and emerald orbs swirled and darkened before it settled on a dark malachite shade._ _

__

__She wasn’t sure but when Emma closed the distance between them and kissed her again, it sparked a blaze of heat through her body from their connection and suddenly the blonde jumped backward as if her flesh were burned._ _

__

__Light eyebrows furrowed and dark eyes scanned her face and just as a small hand lifted, smoke started to fill the room and at the realization of what was happening, Regina hastily reached for the blonde’s wrist grasping it gently between long fingers._ _

__

__“No, Emma, stay… Please…” she pleaded._ _

__

__Green orbs swirled with almost panic before she lowered herself carefully back into the chair and the brunette changed positions so she could hold the blonde’s smaller hand._ _

__

__“Thank you,” Regina whispered and she shifted closer so their legs were touching._ _

__

__“How are you here?” Emma asked carefully._ _

__

__Regina’s brows furrowed, part of her knew she was dreaming the sequence of events had felt so real, so practiced that she wondered briefly if it was even_ _ **_**_her_ ** _ ** __dream._ _

__

__“I don’t know,” Regina replied honestly._ _

__

__She watched the brief panic reappear and in response, her thumb caressed the pale hand she held as she offered reassuringly, “It’s okay.”_ _

__

__“_ _ **_**_No_ ** _ ** __, it’s not,” Emma responded with an almost dangerous tone and that’s when Regina knew that Emma wasn’t fully in control._ _

__

__“_ _ **_**_Yes_ ** _ ** __, it is,” Regina countered with just as much conviction. “I know you’re scared, Emma, I am too. I’m still going to be here until you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere.”_ _

__

__Emma’s eyes adjusted to varying shades once again before growing slightly lighter and full lips pulled into a slight but encouraging smile._ _

__

__“I’m not going anywhere,” she repeated and brought Emma’s hand to her lips, there was that static feeling again and both of them sighed softly at the heat that followed._ _

__

__“Maybe you_ _ **_**_should_ ** _ ** __though… maybe you’d be better off if you run far, far away…” Emma whispered and Regina cupped the blonde’s face and gently lifted her chin so she could stare into green orbs._ _

__

__“No,” the brunette vowed. “Not happening. I’m_ _ **_**_not_ ** _ ** __going anywhere.”_ _

__

__Emma’s face softened visibly and the corner of her eyes creased slightly as she smiled. It was then, Regina noted, that even in a dream she could still see how tired the blonde was and how much weight she had lost in the last six months._ _

__

__Her shoulders were skinny, her limbs spindly and she was almost gaunt._ _

__

__The brunette looked at her with concern and then nodded to the food on her desk._ _

__“Can you really eat that?”_ _

__

__“Here I can,” Emma stated flatly. “But it doesn’t offer any nourishment but then again, it doesn’t anyway.”_ _

__

__“Then let’s fix that,” Regina replied. She used her free hand and swirled her wrist slightly, replacing the grilled cheese sandwich with several glasses of blood. “Or…” Regina cleared her throat and lifted her wrist face up. Tanned skin was pale on the underside of her forearm, clearly showing the tiny spidery blue veins._ _

__

__Darkened emerald orbs focused on it briefly, seeing the minute pulsing that most mere humans could not and lifted her gaze to search sepia orbs._ _

__

__“What are you doing?” Emma asked cautiously. But Regina knew that it wasn’t_ _ **_**_just_ ** _ ** __Emma asking the questions and she removed her hand from the blonde’s face and lifted her other hand, pressing small fingers into her own wrist._ _

__

__“Is it better from a real source?” Regina asked quietly._ _

__

__Emma still didn’t answer._ _

__

__“If it is, take it…” Regina muttered._ _

__

__“What makes you think I won’t kill you if I do?” Emma replied carefully._ _

__

__“I trust you,” the brunette whispered and sepia orbs glistened. “I_ _ **_**_trust_ ** _ ** __that you_ _ **_**_won’t_ ** _ ** __.”_ _

__

__“If that’s true…” Emma started, pushing the other woman’s wrist back into her lap as she answers seriously. “Then why would you not offer this to me when we’re awake.”_ _

__

__“I…”_ _

__

__“That would be stupid is why,” Emma quipped with a half smile. “Regina, I’m_ _ **_**_not_ ** _ ** __going to drink your blood. I am not going to do that to you.”_ _

__

__“Why, is it not good enough for The Dark One?” Regina countered but they both knew there was a lack of bite to the retort._ _

__

__“No,” Emma started and watched as the brunette’s form crumpled somewhat. She hastened to sweep small fingers up underneath the smooth flesh beneath her chin and tenderly along full cherry colored lips. “I’m not worthy of your invitation.”_ _

__

__Painted lips quivered into a half smile at the admission and she kissed the pale fingers upon her mouth._ _

__

__“You are probably the only person that would probably think that,” Regina whispered and her voice cracked slightly at the admission._ _

__

__“There are more than you think,” Emma countered, squeezing long fingers gently between her own. “I don’t deserve you.”_ _

__

__“How can you honestly think that?” Regina tilted her head looking closer at the blonde._ _

__

__“How can_ _ **_**_you_ ** _ ** __not see it?” The blonde responded and smiled sadly at the brunette._ _

__

__Her heart jumped into her throat and she swallowed, sepia orbs filled with tears as the realization of exactly how the blonde saw her. Even though she was The Saviour, even now as The Dark One… all things that outweighed her value in her own eyes, lifted her higher in the blonde’s eyes._ _

__

__Emma moved closer and kissed softly at falling tears._ _

__

__“Sssh,” the blonde whispered and cradled the brunette’s head into the crook of her neck for a moment._ _

__

___Just then the room seemed to grow a bright white and faded out._ __

__

Dark lashes fluttered open and her stomach fluttered as she remembered the last remnants of her dream vividly.

 

She sat up and turned her bedside light on, as the emotion swelled through her.

 

It took her a moment but she gathered herself together, pulling the dagger from underneath her pillow and tip toed out of her room where she stood outside the guest room door where she composed herself.

 

“Regina?” The blonde’s voice was quiet but she could hear the emotional pull to her tone through the wooden door.

 

__Emma__  her mind whispered to her and she lowered the barrier on the door and entered the room.

 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

 

 

__

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the really nice reviews. Here's to hoping you guys like this chapter too. Also sorry it has taken so long again, a lot of personal stuff happened and I ended up moving back to my English homeland.
> 
> Also there is smut in this chapter, if you do not like it you can skip to the bottom and just read the last few sentences and still maintain the story.

* * *

When she entered the room the last thing she expected, even with her grip tightening on the hilt of the dagger, was the blonde's lithe body to launch at her. A part of her had briefly forgotten about who was doing the main driving of the blonde's personality and definitely wasn't expecting the tight embrace that followed.

Part of her became defensive and then the other half of her melted into the younger woman when she realized the simplicity of the gesture. The almost vulnerable nature of her submission and she pressed the younger woman into her, the tip of the dagger pointing outwards and away from harming the blonde in any manner.

"Regina," Emma whispered her name like it was a lifeline and Regina couldn't help but notice how tiny she sounded, a huge contrast to the infinite darkness within.

"It's okay," the brunette murmured into platinum curls.

_She's still wearing what she was earlier_ , Regina thought to herself as she ran tan fingers against the small of the blonde's back through the white tank.

"Ssshh," Regina soothed and at the sound, Emma stiffened ever so slightly. She pulled back and emerald orbs searched sepia, "What?"

"It was really you, wasn't it?" The blonde asked lowly.

Dark brows furrowed briefly before remnants of the dream she just had, floated into her vision and full lips quivered minutely before they curled into a small smile.

Regina nodded. A simple gesture and small fingers lifted to press against full lips. Almost automatically she kissed the blonde's fingertips and smiled again.

"Was it you in mine the first time?" The brunette questioned.

"Sort of," Emma shrugged briefly.

The blonde leaned closer, petite pink moving to full and she pressed them ever so briefly against the corner of the brunette's mouth.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed at the contact and she sighed softly as butterflies took flight in her stomach, igniting a fire across her being and settling into her core.

When Emma pulled back, emerald still coloured her eyes and the brunette's lips tingled from the contact.

She found herself reaching for the blonde as Emma removed herself from the embrace and she immediately missed the intimacy and softness of the blonde's skin.

Regina inched closer, goose pimples standing up along her flesh as emerald orbs scanned her from head to toe. She realized suddenly just how exposed she was in her silk camisole.

Very exposed indeed as green orbs rested briefly upon her chest and raised to make contact with sepia.

"Do you mean it?" Emma asked hesitantly and Regina could tell she was actively trying not lower her gaze.

"Yes," Regina replied huskily but sincere conviction bolstered her tone.

It surprised both of them when the blonde closed the gap between them once more, small hands reaching into dark locks. Unlike before, there was no hesitation as petite pink locked with full.

The contact was dizzying and after a moment, the blonde held the brunette firmly close.

She wasn't sure what she had expected. Maybe the gust of hot air that always seemed to flourish whenever anyone else shared true love's kiss yet all she felt was her stomach as it fluttered with desire. While that was amazing in itself, especially in combination with the electricity between them as her lips tingled at their connection… she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Though there was a slight amount of colour that had, yet again, returned to the blonde's features it was somewhat heartbreaking to her that their kiss hadn't broken the bonds that held Emma fast to the darkness.

She tried to prevent the swell of emotion that rushed to the surfaced and before Emma could ask her what was wrong, she claimed The Dark One's mouth once more.

The blonde instantly melted into her, wrapping long arms around the shorter woman and extending their kiss passionately. She could feel all of her restrained feelings, the ones she had kept contained for so long as they pushed valiantly to the surface.

It was as though she could actually feel the darkness retreating within, the blonde thought momentarily. But she refused to acknowledge it's inner screams as she backed Regina up into the door behind them.

A low moan filtered out from full lips and Emma shuddered against the brunette, only spurring their fervid kisses even more.

A few moments later Emma was reaching lower, pressing small fingers into the backs of her thighs and a further jolt of arousal flourished within at the touch.

The blonde lifted her then and she automatically wrapped her legs around the younger woman's waist. Regina could feel Emma's coiled strength rippling just beneath the surface.

Even with Emma's recent frail appearance, when she didn't even outwardly appear to struggle with her weight… it was very much an extreme turn on and lace undergarments were officially soaked. She wrapped long olive fingers around hard, pronounced biceps and moaned softly.

Emma's mouth moved to her neck and she found she tensed almost automatically as a similar action had caught her off guard before.

Regina's hands moved into the younger woman's hair, dagger still firmly within her grasp as she gently lifted Emma's head far enough away so she could take in the blonde's eye colour.

She sighed in relief when a very announced, confused emerald expression stared back at her.

Full lips quivered into an awkward smile and Emma's gaze softened at the realization of why Regina had stopped her sank in.

"It's okay," she reassured. "It's me, I promise."

Regina didn't answer, just nodded and her eyes fluttered shut as fingers teased daringly at the apex of her thigh.

"Do you want me to stop?" The blonde asked hesitantly and dark lashes opened once again to stare at her.

"Only if you want to," Regina whispered.

Instead of answering verbally, she kissed her firmly and that was the only answer she needed.

She knew she should be careful, that any moment Emma could be replaced by one of the other Dark One personas but in her gut, she knew this time was different. She knew that if only partly, she had her Emma back. Alone. Without the unwanted tyranny. Even though she relished and moaned and thrived in the blonde's touches, she kept a firm hold on the dagger but not once did Emma attempt to take the knife from her.

Not too long later, Emma lifted her onto her hips and held her there, as if she weighed nothing and carried her across to the bed with sweet kisses along her collarbone.

A moment later, small fingers grazed the underneath of her camisole and fluttered teasingly along her stomach before grasping loosely at the silken garment as if in question.

Regina murmured causing emerald orbs to glance up through pale lashes and slowly the blonde leaned in and pressed the most delicate of kisses to full lips.

The brunette lifted her arms slowly, feeling almost as if she had completely surrendered to the younger woman and Emma pulled back briefly, so she could lift the clothing from her.

Emma's pale face flooded crimson but her eyes sparkled feverishly. While she definitely appeared to drink in the olive tones and the plane of her breast, she moaned softly before she cupped small hands around full breasts and kissed her feverishly. Almost as if her life depended on it.

Emma's other hand trailed up her back pulling her closer and Regina realised that she needed to feel Emma's flesh against her own. Bringing the tip of the knife to the back of the white tank, she pierced it carefully and then ripped the garment from the blonde's body.

Emma chuckled and grinned into their kiss as she helped remove the rest of the shirt from her body. Revealing a plain black padded bra that seemed to encase her perfectly.

"If you wanted it off…" she kissed her again. "All you had to do was ask."

As the younger woman pulled back she gently pressed small hands to her chest and pushed her gently so she was lying flat on her back. With only damp lace keeping her from being completely exposed.

Emma stood back up and excruciatingly slowly, to Regina anyway, undid the button to dark denim before lowering them to the floor and stepping out.

Full lips parted and she swallowed audibly as she took in the blonde's lithe body. Even with her being frailer, she could still see the pronounced muscles in certain areas and platinum almost blonde curls came to just below her elbows. She was exquisite.

In that instance, she almost reached for the blonde but she stopped herself. As long limbs lifted to undo her bra, she pulled the undergarment off even slower than what she had her jeans.

A slight smirk appeared on porcelain features and then finally Regina could see all of her and this time she did reach for her.

"Come here," she purred huskily and then finally Emma was atop her.

While a part of her argued with herself that this was a very vulnerable position to be in, her hand, barring her left that now held the dagger, relished the touch of their skin.

Instead of running colder, Emma was now an almost normal temperature and they both moaned as they pressed together and peaked nipples brushed against one another.

They exchanged more fervid kisses before Emma's hot breath trailed her jaw and blew softly in her ear.

Regina's desire grew stronger, when Emma placed herself between her legs, she almost automatically wrapped them around the back of lean thighs and pulled her closer. Enjoying the connection that was made in other places.

They explored each other feverishly and it wasn't long before Emma kissed her way down, between the crevice of her breasts, down over her stomach, down ever lower where she blew warmly through slick lace and Regina writhed beneath her.

As if having mercy on her and if it wasn't for the fact that she liked this set of underwear, she would have cut them away with the dagger but instead, she let Emma remove them at an infuriatingly slow pace.

When the blonde's warm tongue touched at her entrance she moaned deeply, her hands reaching automatically for blonde curls and gently grasped them between her fingers.

Instead of moving where she needed her, she traced the outer edges and nibbled gently until she elicited more of the response she desired.

After a little bit more teasing, Regina tried to keep from growling in frustration, she finally started a rhythmic stroke with her tongue gently against the brunette's nub until she could feel her quivering.

Small fingers tested at her entrance and found to her delight, her arousal let Emma slide right in and this stirred her own desire even more. With a quiet moan, she added another finger and quickened the pace with her tongue until Regina was clawing at the bed sheet with her free hand.

Not long after she lifted into the air and Emma's fingers were clenched firmly in place as the older brunette let out a series of short, intense gasps.

The blonde wriggled her fingers and Regina moaned again, before reaching for the blonde and drawing her up her body. As Emma withdrew her fingers from the brunette, another small tremor hit her as the younger woman brushed pleasantly against her most sensitive areas.

She knew she was far from done but she had a desperate desire to taste the blonde for herself and after she kissed her, she encouraged Emma further up her body. She only stopped to tear the undergarments from the blonde before she had her place her knees either side of her head.

They both knew, for the older woman, this was a very submissive position and Emma was careful as she lowered herself. Even as the brunette pulled her sex closer to her Emma's arousal was very obvious as it now coated alabaster thighs.

Regina, at this point, had stowed the dagger beneath the pillow, sure in the fact that she was safe as she gripped a pale hip and used the other hand to help pleasure Emma with her tongue.

It wasn't long before she climaxed, with Regina lavishing her and they made love for a few more hours, teasing and having a few more intense orgasms until they tangled themselves fully together and Regina held Emma close.

They both revelled in the sensation of the other's skin and the gentle kisses they both found themselves giving naturally. Until the early morning light streamed through the window.

Regina sighed softly and she took note of the butterflies in her stomach as blonde curls were strewn across tanned flesh.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly, drawing her from her thoughts.

The blonde lifted her head but remained with her head rested upon the other woman's abdomen as long olive fingers played gently with her hair.

"I was just thinking…" Regina attempted a smile but as she did so, full lips quivered.

Emma sat up, concern suddenly etched into a pale brow and she moved closer and pressed petite pink gently upon the other woman's.

She felt the full smile but when she pulled back, she could still see the worry in sepia orbs.

"What's wrong?" This time, Emma bit her lip and she tried to quell the demons that wanted to surge forth. Anxiety striking her gut like tiny knives as she wondered what could be plaguing the other woman's thoughts.

"You're still tethered to the dagger, aren't you?" Regina asked carefully, she was loathe to phrase the question in a way that could spiral the younger woman back within and have her darker halves emerge suddenly.

Emma's stomach tightened as she thought of what the brunette might be implying.

"Yes… I am… but that was _all_ me and I can promise you, I wanted that as much as you did…" the blonde reassured but as she continued to look at the other woman, she could still sense there was something else bothering her.

"That I could tell," Regina replied huskily, running her thumb tenderly down the side of the young woman's cheek and stroking her chin gently.

The blonde's cheeks flushed and suddenly, she realised what the older woman had been hoping for and she inched closer kissing her once again.

"Regina… I'm not entirely sure what happened but I do know that I'm more myself now, even with still being The Dark One, than I was before we kissed. I feel stronger. I feel like I can keep fighting to be me, the more we're connected physically."

At the revelation, Regina tried to keep the emotion that swelled within her at the admission inside but when Emma looked at her, really, truly looked at her the way she was now. She knew that what she was hearing was the truth.

"Maybe it doesn't work quite the same way here as it did in The Enchanted Forest," Emma paused. "Maybe… it's different here. Gold was The Dark One for how long? And even with his love for Belle, he still remained The Dark One here, didn't he?"

"Maybe," Regina half smiled and when green eyes twinkled back at her, she knew that whatever it was they would figure it out together. Right now, there wasn't even a shred of doubt that she had to worry about Emma's control, she knew that the blonde would be able to warn her of any impending changes within her person and she pulled the younger woman close once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. I really appreciate all of your continued support and I really hope you all continue to enjoy this fic.  
> Just to clarify a little, it's not that True Love's Kiss hasn't worked entirely because it is working but in this story, Storybrooke works differently. In the show, Gold didn't revert back to not being The Dark One in Storybrooke when he kissed Belle. While it showed in The Enchanted Forest that it started to break his curse, it never did in Storybrooke. So I'm kind of working off that premise a little bit but there is also a little back story I'm working on to go alongside it. All will be revealed soon.

They held one another for a few more hours, until a somewhat decent time, in Regina's opinion anyway, drove her from the bed. Complete with childish protests from the blonde that secretly stirred a warmth within her.

She had chuckled, turned in long arms and kissed the younger woman so soundly it had stilled all protests.

"If you keep kissing me like that we won't be getting up," Emma purred seductively and smiled when olive fingers traced the outline of her cheeks.

Sepia orbs softened especially as she took in the sparkling emerald and she rested her forehead against the blonde’s.

"We need to shower and start the day. There are things we need to do and… people we need to see," Regina responded, her voice catching as she lowered her voice at the latter. Hoping that it didn't stir any unwanted presences still dormant within the blonde.

The petite blonde growled into her neck, pulling her close and full lips curved into a delirious smile and she laughed.

"Emma," Regina's voice lilted as she practically sang her name and the blonde paused in her teasing assault, placing a lingering kiss upon the brunette's mouth.

"Are we showering together?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Regina laughed again.

The happiness that swelled within the blonde as she took in Regina's flushed, giddy expression was enough to fuel a thousand torches. She mentally vowed, that whatever it took, that no matter how hard things got, she would try to keep sepia orbs twinkling and the rosy blush to slightly tan cheeks.

Regina had always held an attraction for her, from the moment she had first seen her on the manor doorstep in that tight grey dress but now, upon her lap, bare in all sense of the word, it was the most exquisite and beautiful that she had ever seen the woman.

"Maybe but we have to shower… no funny business," the brunette responded, emphasizing her instructions with the tips of long fingers poking gently into bony shoulders.

"I'll wash your…" Emma paused and winked, running small fingers up the back of the brunette's neck and kneading the muscles there. "Back."

Regina chuckled again, spontaneously kissing the blonde once again before encouraging her into a standing position.

They were a body width apart now and she turned towards the door before she hesitated. She dropped the blonde's left hand, waving her own and the dagger materialized in tanned fingers.

"I hate to ask this…" Regina started but before she could say anything, Emma kissed her soundly once again, removing any doubts.

"You won't need it with you but I understand if you feel like you do still," the blonde whispered.

"I can tell you're very much in control right now and I know that I don't need to hold on to it for the moment. But, should your control wane for any reason…" Regina exhaled, looking for a new way of expressing her thoughts for fear of Emma thinking she didn't believe in her.

"I know… I understand…" The blonde smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand, the other coming to rest on a tan hip. "Hope for the best but prepare for the worst?"

Regina half smiled back and even though there didn't appear to be any falter to the blonde's words, she couldn't help but worry.

"You can definitely tell who your parents are," Regina quipped, earning herself a hearty chuckle from the younger woman.

"Hey, don't ruin the moment by mentioning my parents, I don't want to be thinking about them while holding the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Emma grinned, inching forward and wrapping herself around the brunette in a heartfelt embrace.

"Thank you," Regina blushed. "I'm sorry…"

She sighed softly and allowed the younger woman to hold her gently.

After that conversation, Regina had magicked the dagger to her bedroom and into her dresser cabinet.

They had showered fairly quickly and even though Emma had promised no funny business, her teasing strokes had turned into something more and their shower had lasted a little longer than intended.

Afterwards, Regina had given her permission if she wished to use her magic to change and she had adorned another of her Emma-esque outfits, a black tank this time complete with dark blue jeans. She had quietly asked permission then to use Regina's brush. The older woman had smiled and handed it to her without question.

Sure, she could have used her magic to remove the tangles but she didn't want to overuse her own magic too much, in case it affected any of her stalwart control. She made a mental note that she would need to get her clothes from her mother's apartment at some point that day also.

Afterwards, she had wandered into the walk-in closet, her mouth had gaped at the number of clothes Regina had and she stood there a moment to take inventory.

"Do you miss your Queen outfits?" Emma asked as she pulled on the rack in front of her and it slid out, with hangers upon hangers of blouses, dresses and pantsuits, from its home inside the wardrobe itself.

"Queen outfits?" Regina responded teasingly as she exited her bathroom into the room in question. She stopped, in her ebony lace undergarments and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, pulling her body into her and rested her chin on the blonde's hunched shoulder. A small smile finding its way to full lips as she took note of the taller woman's bent knees to accommodate the position.

"Well, you know," Emma leaned to the side, enough for Regina to note the clear emerald sparkling at her.

"I know what exactly?" The brunette breathed.

She was a Queen in all the sense of the word, but this woman had the power of rendering her almost speechless with just one look.

"You know, those cleavagey Queen outfits that were like… ugh… just…" Emma rolled her eyes and her pale face coloured briefly as her thoughts became obvious and Regina smirked.

"That was the point my dear and I guess, sometimes I do."

"You can wear whatever you want you know…" Emma turned in her arms so she was looking directly at her. "Though I do approve of this I'd rather it be for my eyes only."

"It is for your eyes only," Regina responded and they kissed again.

"Good," Emma grinned.

"I can't exactly put on any of my Queen Regalia and walk around Storybrooke. It's been so long…" Regina paused.

"I know you can do it though. I'm sure it must be like riding a bike," Emma countered, jostling their arms in what she hoped was encouragement until she saw the hesitation on the other woman's face. "You're not talking about that though are you?"

"No," Regina breathed.

"You're worried you're gonna give people heart attacks? Have my mother up in arms?" Emma smiled but she moved so that their hands were entwined.

"Something like that," the brunette responded quietly.

"Well, you could always just wear them at home?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows again and Regina laughed softly.

"That is not what they're for." At Emma's pouty, playful response she inched closer and purred, long fingers tipping her chin upwards so that she could kiss her again. "But we'll see."

There was so much allure in her approach that Emma knew she had pulled her own Queen persona from its depths and smiled at the fact that the brunette felt comfortable to use it playfully.

"Oh, really now," Emma purred and it took them a moment to get a hold of themselves again.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing everything today?" Regina asked as she sorted the clothes on the rack that Emma had pulled out before. She went to pull out a deep purple dress when the blonde's small hand halted her progress.

"May I make a request?" Emma asked timidly.

"In terms of...?" Regina's eyebrows furrowed slightly but she kept a small, encouraging smile upon full lips.

"Outfits?" The blonde replied sheepishly.

"As long as it's not something from The Enchanted Forest and appropriate, I don't see why not. What did you have in mind?" Regina grinned a little wider then as she wondered if the blonde had an ensemble in mind. This then spread into further thought of whether Emma had favourites, like she did, that she wasn't willing to admit.

"Can it be red?" Emma's nose wrinkled and she smiled awkwardly with a slight blush. "You look really good in red."

Regina simply chuckled, pushed the rack back and moved over to another one and pulled it out.

"Take your pick," Regina responded in husky tones.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again I'd like to thank everyone for all the great reviews. I really appreciate that you're all still reading. :)

Tethered

 

__"Take your pick," Regina responded in husky tones._ _

****Chapter 16** **

Emma had picked out an outfit fairly quickly. Regina had noted that her suspicions may have been correct in terms of Emma having a favourite, as the blonde had deliberated for mere moments before she had pulled out a tight red dress complete with a black blazer.

The brunette had smiled slowly and approved of the outfit choice.

When they were finally ready to leave, the brunette hesitated in the foyer and stared at their entwined hands. The blonde's pale fingers threading through her own and when the younger woman squeezed her hand gently, she smiled nervously in response.

"Regina?"

"Are you sure you're ready?" Regina asked as she lifted her gaze to emerald, for what felt like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. She had been finding it harder and harder to not stare constantly at the younger woman.

"Yes," Emma breathed. "I have you."

An almost giddy like warmth spread through the brunette at the admission and she noted that crimson grew upon pale cheeks at the declaration.

Regina smiled again and pressed full lips to petite pink earnestly.

"Though," Emma replied through the rest of the small kisses that the brunette placed upon her mouth. "I won't be held responsible…"

Another kiss stilled her speech.

"For not…" another kiss halted her and she chuckled. "If we don't make it there today."

Regina paused in her affection but pulled the blonde close via her jacket, tufting up the collar of the red leather, the smile still upon tan features.

"We'll make it," she murmured huskily and she felt her own face flush at the softening of the emerald orbs she was now transfixed by. "I'm not giving up on you. Or… us… no matter what."

Emma didn't say anything in response, her stomach churning with not only affection but desire. She placed a chaste kiss upon full lips, nuzzling silently into brunette locks.

"Your love…" Emma whispered, "You're keeping me grounded, Regina. Not only that… but I can feel it…" The younger woman drew back then, staring at her seriously. "I hope you know that."

Sepia orbs glistened briefly before Regina cleared her throat and nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"With you…" Emma smiled and shrugged slightly. "Always."

They appeared in a lavender mist that entwined them both like the arms of a willow tree and left just as quickly as they had arrived.

The long-haired brunette behind the counter simply made a small noise as he took in the briefest of contact between the pair and the almost reluctant releasing of hands. Slowly, a questioning brow raised into a hairline and all he received was a glare from similar sepia orbs.

"Well, well," he smiled but almost sincerely, a complexity of itself that thoroughly confused the two women in front of him. "Why do I feel I might be of service?"

Neither woman spoke right away and a soft sweeping sound drew all their attention as the small librarian entered the front of the shop.

"Rumple?"

"It's alright," Gold turned, momentarily ignoring his guests and cast a reassuring smile to his wife.

Belle looked disconcertingly at the other two women, mainly the blonde noted, at her. But she could understand Belle's fear given the circumstances and she hadn't seen Emma in her best light recently.

"It's okay," Emma stated quietly. "We just want to talk."

"We?" Gold inquired turning and looking fully at them once again.

"I had some questions," the blonde stated quietly and though they no longer held hands, her body twitched as she tried to stop herself from reaching for Regina.

She wasn't sure how to deal with this and their situation was precarious at best. Not only that but she still officially had a fiance, as well as being the dreaded villain.

Now she was more in control of herself and her emotions, she knew a time would come sooner rather than later when she would have to confront everybody with her truth.

"I'll be right back," Belle murmured, drawing all attention back to her as she smiled awkwardly. "I feel like this might require tea. I'll put the kettle on."

"Is she right?" Gold asked pointedly just as the curtain closed.

Once again, neither woman answered but a slight nod of blonde tresses and a soft, almost sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Well then, right this way." He responded and gestured towards the back of his shop with a grand, half-hearted flourish of arms.

When the two women didn't move right away, he went on without them, knowing they would be along sooner rather than later.

Regina turned to her and no sooner than Gold had turned his back, she grasped long fingers almost hesitantly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just realised something though," Emma sighed and instead of moving away, like the brunette almost anticipated, she inched closer until their foreheads touched. "After we've talked to Gold, depending on what we find out, tomorrow… we need to talk to my parents."

"Okay," Regina breathed. "About…?"

"Everything." Emma half smiled. "I need to talk to them before anyone finds out about us and… I should probably talk to Hook but I know that I'll probably have less control of myself then…"

Regina tilted her head with a slight questioning look.

"Not like that," Emma grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"Of that imbecile?" Regina feigned indignation but the flush to olive skin told Emma otherwise. "Hardly."

"Uh huh," Emma's nose wrinkled and if possible, her grin widened. "But I do have to do one thing before we see anyone else? And this probably shouldn't be a long visit."

"Hungry?"

Emma nodded briefly.

"Should we postpone this?" Regina ventured and Emma smiled reassuringly in response.

"No," she pulled the brunette towards her. "Just stay close."

"In front of…?"

"I don't mean that close… maybe when we get back to your place…" The blonde's eyebrows wriggled up and down and the brunette chuckled softly. "I really don't think Belle or Gold want a show. Plus…" Emma grinned. "I'm not that kinky even with being The Dark One. There are just some things I don't want to share. You… are all mine. I don't want to share you with anyone."

A dazzling smile pulled at full lips and before the blonde could stop herself, petite pink pressed against them and a moment later the older brunette pulled away, reluctantly.

"We should…"

"Yeah…"

The younger woman moved slightly away but instead of letting Regina's hand go she moved towards the back room, hands firmly clasped, only to find the brunette rigid in place.

"What?" Emma asked with a slight frown.

"Aren't you worried…?"

"About them seeing us?" Emma smiled softly, green orbs twinkling as she whispered. "No… this way… it's not something that can be used against us. United front. We're stronger together. You know that."

Before she could respond, however, the blonde tugged on her hand and nodded towards the back room. "Come on."

"Ahhh," Gold said pensively as he pressed the tips of his index fingers into his chin thoughtfully.

The blonde was perched on the end of the makeshift cot right next to the brunette. Her hand had simply grown tighter the more they had talked to the point that Regina had resorted to running her thumb soothingly across pale flesh.

When they had first entered the room hand in hand. Belle had simply made an 'I told you so grunt' with a small grin as Gold had smiled almost understandingly before gesturing for them to be seated.

They had discussed the presence of the other Dark Ones and she had touched briefly upon her main influence, receiving the briefest of nods in understanding and he had gone on to explain that he had had different influences.

When he didn't clarify, there was an awkward silence and nobody in the room wished to push the subject.

Belle had simply reached across, running small fingers along his shoulder to rest briefly at the nape of his neck and upon seeing the similar, reassuring touch, it stirred something hopeful within the pair.

Emma had brought up the subject of the tether to the dagger and the budding relationship between Regina. How their feelings, kept her at the forefront and her darker part, at bay.

"I know this is… I've not felt like this before and as much as this is not exactly the conversation I ever expected to have with you…" Emma exhaled but she looked squarely at the brunette beside her. Sepia and emerald connecting.

"We don't understand why it didn't break the curse of the Dark One…" Regina whispered and Emma nodded. Their gazes returning to Gold and Belle once again.

"It's not quite that simple," Belle commented quietly. "Especially not here. I can understand your frustration though. Believe me."

"I think it has something to do with 'real world'," Belle lifted her free hand and mimicked air quotes. "How life isn't as simple but more complex here. It's not a fairy-tale here in the same sense and people don't generally get their happy ending or at least not in the same way. Even though we do have magic in Storybrooke there is also a difference… being The Dark One isn't the same as any other curse. It never has been."

"But what about when you kissed in The Enchanted Forest…" Regina remarked.

"I think I can answer that one…" Gold interrupted carefully. "Emma can probably attest to this but since we can feel all of the previous Dark Ones and depending on who is most connected to the current host… so to speak…" He cleared his throat carefully, "There is an almost an inbuilt survival mechanism but also true love's kiss works differently there to here. After Belle and I's first kiss, we, in universal terms, didn't want to give that up… I could have and I often wonder what would have happened had I given in then…"

"Rumple…" Belle said his name almost as if it was her own lifeline.

"Anyway, besides the point. Here in Storybrooke, I think a part of me knew that I'd still be able to remain The Dark One and have a life with Belle… I'd still get that power. But I'm not sure. Maybe a part of that hope got inbuilt, somehow, in the curses?"

"But…" Emma started.

"Are you saying it's almost inbuilt in the curse coming into this world?" Regina asked carefully.

"In a way, yes," Gold replied. "Maybe, so it's not commonly done even with the price being steep? But then again, that also depends on your viewpoint… and depending on who cast the curse. Though I find it to have been the same, every go around. No matter who has cast the curse… maybe something to do with the merging of realms and the collective power of The Dark Ones?"

"Is there anything we can do to change that?" Emma asked feeling the olive fingers entwined with her own squeeze gently.

"I'm afraid I don't think there's anything you can do," Gold replied somberly.

"Wait a minute," Belle frowned. "I know I exhausted a lot of resources but I know I can't have read everything. We could look into this. Maybe there might be something we can come up with together…"

Gold looked at his wife for a moment and his expression softened somewhat.  
"I don't see the harm in trying. Maybe, we can."

"Thank you," Emma added quickly with as much appreciation as she could muster at that moment. "You don't know how much…"

Belle smiled and held her hand up.  
"Trust me. If anyone was to understand what you guys are dealing with right now… it's us."

****


End file.
